Dangerous Flower
by Andresome04
Summary: Bella is a rattlesnake who's trying to run away from her abusive father and ends up in the desert. When she stumbles into a town called dirt, and stays a while she soon crosses paths with the notorious outlaw of the west: Rattlesnake Jake!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this starts out when Bella had escaped from her father and is traveling.

In the dark moonfull night, a long figure was slithering through the desert. It was a female rattlesnake with light brown scales and big blue eyes, bluer than the sky. But she wasn't on a leisurely stroll through the sand. No, she was running away. Running away from home.

No. Not home.

More like hell.

Although one could not see it at first. But when you get a better look at her, you would see faint scars laced across her body. Why you say. Its because she's running away from her own father. He would beat her everyday for no apparent reason. Weather she did something wrong or right she would always be beaten for it. She's been living through that torture since she was 3 years old. She was that age when her mother died. And once her mother died, all hell came crashing down. So one day she made the most daring thing she's ever done. Run away.

That day was 8 months ago. Eight months ago she was back in a forest where her home was. Eight months ago she was being beaten to death by her own father. Eight months ago she escaped hell.

Now she's in the desert. Traveling through the sand and not looking back at the way she came. She left with nothing but the scales on her body. Of course she stopped at a couple of towns to get some water and supplies. She would only stay at least a couple of days. A month or two the most. Then moved on without anyone noticing. She had a couple of brushes with some bandits but they were nothing. During her time with her father, he had at least taught her how to fight and protect herself and showed some really impressive moves that were very difficult to out maneuver. But he would still beat her even if she did do things right.

Its been a little more than a month since she last saw a town and people and she was running really low on supplies. She was also getting really tired and wanted to rest in a comfy bed. But she knew in order to get what she wanted, she needed to find a town first. She didn't know which way to go or which town she was close to, so she just kept moving forward. When she herd a hawk screech she tensed up and knew she had to find some shelter and fast.

She looked around and tried to find some sort of spot and almost gasped out loud when she herd the screech again. She moved quickly and tried to find some sort of spot. Any spot for that matter. Although she wasn't technically afraid of big birds, unlike other snakes, (since her father made her fight against them) she really didn't particularly want to see one at the moment. Not to mention be its midnight snack.

She almoat cheered out loud when she found a log on top of a big hole that seemed to be just her size. She wiggled her way under it and curled up in the hole. She knew she would be safe in it for the night. So she rested her head on top of her coils, closed her eyes, and before she went to sleep, she prayed she would find a town soon the next day.


	2. Attack and Ambush

**Ok the last chapter was just a filler chapter. This one will have more detail in it.**

The female rattlesnake awoken from her slumber with a yawn. She looked outside and saw the sun was already up and its rays beating down on the sand. She sighed. "Guess its another one of those days huh?"she asked herself. Before she slithered out of the hole, she looked around to see if the coast was clear. Then she breathed anoher sigh of releif when there was nothing out there but the sun and the sand.

She quickly slithered out and was on her way once again.

"If I have to keep traveling like this, imma grow mad,"she mumbled to herself. Her scales moved side to side as she slithered through the sand. She kept moving forward even though she had no idea where she was going.

After a while of slithering forward, she started to get hungry. She knew she had to find something to eat before she died of starvation... or if something finds her to eat. Then she sensed something near by. She tasted the air and confirmed her suspicion. There was an animal not too far away. 'Guess I'm eating lizard today,' she thought to herself. She followed the scent and got even more hungrier when the scent got stronger. When she was close enough, she thought she found new scents. She stopped and tasted the air again. There was new scents. In fact there were new scents everywhere!

She continued to slither forward and hid under a brush when she thought she herd talking. After a moment or two she herd voices again.

"Hey! What are you three doing?! Get back to your jobs and don't let them escape!"a gruff voice said. She peeked out to take a look and saw a gilla monster yelling at a couple of other ugly looking animals. She guessed there were probably a turkey, a squirrel, and some other lizard. What she also saw was a family of rabbits tied up together. They were all beyond scared straight, and the 2 children were already crying while the parents try to console their children.

"Shut yer brats whinin' or ill shoot 'em!"the gilla monster yelled at the rabbits. The parents had a terrified look on their faces and desperately tried to calm their children.

Now she wasn't usually the one who like saving people's asses, but she was a sucker when it came to children. So with an angry hiss she shook her rattle. The sound made everyone freeze and sent shivers down their spines. She slowly raised up and exposed herself. When everyone saw the female rattlesnake, they all grew wide eyed and were frozen in fear.

"I suggest you let that family go or ill make sure your soul goes to the deepest, darkest place in hell!"she hissed at the gilla monster. The gilla monster looked at her and tried to remain as calm as he can in front of his crew. "who are you?"he asked, and tried to sound brave but in he inside, he was shaking like a leaf. She smirked at the tiny gilla monster and flashed her fangs at him. "Your doom," she said in a dark voice. " And who are you?" she said. "The name's Bill."he responded. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well Bill, now that we know each other, I suggest you let this family go!" she raised her voice a little more, and hissed at him.

He gave a little yelp then cleared his throat. "And why should we listen to you?" he asked. She showed off her sharp teeth in a wicked grin. " 'Cuz if ya don't, then I'll have to force you to let them go." He raised a brow then smirked. " Is that so? Well I hate to tell ya this miss, but there's five of us, and one of you. And not to metion, we have guns and YOU don't," he said then he and his gang chuckled. She looked around at all the men then back at him. She thought for a second if her plan was such a good idea. Then thought, 'oh to hell with it!' Bill immediately shut up when she gave him a dark smile. "Who says I need guns." Then it happend.

As quick as lightning, she rapped her coils around Bill smashed him into the ground and threw him aside. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the gang, who were so petrified wih fear, they couldn't move. "Who's next!?"she said. But before they could say a single word, she sprang at the men. She used her body to smack them and wrap them up on her coils and smash them to the ground. Some tried to shoot her but she was too quick for their bullets. When they thought they had their target locked on her, she would out maneuver the bullets, and before they could shoot again, she had them in her grasp. It took a couple of minutes before all of the men decided they had enough and ran for there lives. When she saw they were retreating, she stopped then yelled, "IF I SEE ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC HIDES AGAIN I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!" With that said, she turned her attention back to the rabbit family who were still tied up.

She sighed. Then by using a knife one of the men dropped, she cut the ropes. When the ropes finally fell the family looked at each other then hugged each other. She looked at them for a moment then turned and slithered the opposite direction. She knew she spent WAY too much time there. And at this pace she'll never be able to find a town soon. But then a voice stopped her. "Wait Miss!"

She turned around and saw the father of the family running toward her. She just stared at him as he came closer. He was hesitant at first. Being so close to a rattlesnake was very intimidating, not to mention frightening. When he was close enough, he stopped then cleared his throat. "Uh... I uh.. I would...uh.."he stuttered. But then she interrupted him. "No thanks is necessary." He flinched in surprise at her response. "oh."he said then scratched the back of his head.

She turned around and was about to continue on her way when he stopped her again. "What is it?!" she said a bit annoyed. He jumped back at the roughness o her voice, and thought for a moment if he should just let her be on her way. She sighed then completely turned around and faced him. "If there is anything you want to say then just say it. I ain't gonna say get mad at'cha," she said in a calm voice. The rabbit hesitated then nodded.

"Well I just wanna say...Thank you, for saving us. We don't know what we woulda done if you hadn't have came along." he said. She gave him a nod. Then turned around and continued on her way. He hesitated then called out for her again. Now she was really getting annoyed. She rolled her eyes then turned and looked at him. "I-I don't wanna be rude to ya or anything but, what is yer name?" he asked. She flinched back in surprise at his question. She hesitated a moment before she answered him. "Bella. My name is Bella."

He nodded. A bit surprised that she answered his question. Then he said, "Well... Bella, I-if there is anythin' we could to repay ya, w-we would be glad to do so." Bella was about to decline, when she thought for a moment and thought of an idea. "There really is nothing you can do for me to be honest. But if you can tell me where I can find a town near by, I would be grateful." she said. He nodded then looked at her. "Well there is a town about a days journey from here. It's called Dirt. Although it's been nicknamed 'Mud' since a lake grew there. Just keep headin' north and you'll reach it. When ya see a town next to a big lake you'll know you arrived." When she finally got the information she needed she nodded to the rabbit, and said "thank you." He then tipped his hat to her and said, "thank you too for all yer help." Bella looked at him then at his family, then finally turned and slithered north. But before she was completely out of hearing range, she herd the rabbit yell, "Safe Trails Bella!"

Bella had been traveling north for a while now, and she still hasn't seen a town yet. She was getting real tired and was thirstier and hungrier than before. 'Maybe I should have asked those rabbits if they had any food or water.' she thought to herself. The sun was starting to set and night time was soon to take over. Bella knew she had to find shelter soon before it got really dark. Then all of a sudden, she thought she herd footsteps. She stopped and looked around and saw nothing but sand and bushes. She continued forward. Then she herd footsteps and the shuffling of feet. She stopped again and was about to taste the air when it happend.

BANG!

Her body jerked forward as the bullet ripped through her chest. She collapsed to the ground with a thud. All she felt was excruciating pain, and her consciousness slowly fading away. She herd the familiar laugh of Bill the gilla monster and his gang. But before she lost her consciousness, she herd the the laughter stop all of a sudden. She tried opening her eyes but it didn't stay open for long. All she saw was Bill and his men cower away in fear. Before everything went black, she herd a bone chilling sound. It sounded like a rattle. But this rattle was different. It was as if it was made out of metal.

**Ok I better stop here before it gets too long. And most of the chapters are gonna be similar to this (length wise.) I promise I'll update soon. Anyway please review!**


	3. Meeting the Mighty Grim Reaper!

**Ok here's the next chapter. This is where things heat up a bit. Oh and by the way I'll try to post a new chapter or two a day to keep you guys from waiting too long. But I make no promises, but I'll try for you guys. Anyways here you go. **

Bella woke up with a groan. Her chest hurted like a bitch and she had a headache from hell. All she could remember was excruciating pain and a weird sound. It sounded like a rattle but it was different. It sent shivers down her spine whenever she tried to remember it. She opened her eyes and saw darkness of a cave. 'Where am I?' she thought.

" 'Bout time ya woke up."

Bella's eyes shot open at the voice that spoke. She looked around and froze when she saw the owner of the voice. Another rattlesnake with a black hat was laying on his coils, staring back at her. What was shocking about him was that his eyes were like hell fire. He seemed as if he was reading your own soul and could take you down to hell with one strike. Another thing that was shocking was that he had a gun for a rattle. She had never herd of any rattlesnake who replaced his rattle for a gun.

They stared at each other for a while as if seeing what will the other do ,until Bella finally snapped out of her shocked state and spoke. "Who are you?" she asked. He seems VERY familiar. But she couldn't put her tail on it. She knows she's seen him before. But where? He raised a brow at her. He half expected her to cower away in fear like any other sane person would do. Or at least KNOW who he was, considering he is pretty famous around these parts. "What? Ya don't know who I am?" he said a bit surprised. "Well you DO seem familiar, but...I just can't remember," she answered then looked down. He snorted at her response. Then looked to the side then back at her. "Well since ya asked so nicely," he said and got up from his laying position. "Ever 'erd of the 'Grim Reaper' " he said.

She thought for a while then it suddenly came to her. "Oh great," she said. "lettme guess. Your Rattlesnake Jake. The mighty 'Grim Reaper!' " she said wih a sarcastic tone. He narrowed his eyes at her. Then he looked at her for a moment or two and said, "First time any body called me 'mighty' b'fore. Usually they say something different." She looked up at him. "Let me guess. They call ya deadly or legendary am I right?" she said. Surprisingly, she wasn't at all afraid of him. Sure his voice and his appearance was a little frightening. But she wasn't at all thrown off by it. In fact, she actually enjoyed his company. And oblivious to her, he felt the same way...a bit.

"And if they were in there right mind, they would have run away the moment they see me." he said. She thought for a second then responded. "Really? Well ain't that rude! I'd never do that...most of the time," she said the last part quietly. He raised a brow. "ya ain't afraid?"he asked. "Why should I be? What's the worse you could do to me?" The last part made him growl a bit. "Well ya should be!"he said while he narrowed his eyes at her. Bella was taken back a bit. No one has ever threatened her like that before. Well of course her father has. But not the way Jake did. It was as if he knew he could win her, even without a fight. Knew she wouldn't even have a chance. Now that angered her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? What's the worst you could do to me? Kill me?" Before she even realized it. She might have challenged the Grim Reaper! Whithout the least bit of fear, Bella stood up to him and got face to face with him. To tell you the truth, she didn't care if she even got killed. For long now, she wished she were already 6 feet under. Ever since her father started beating her. But when her wish didn't come, she decided to leave and hoped that her fate would come soon enough. And if it meant by dying in the Grim Reaper's coils, then so be it!

He growled at her. "That is the point isn't it?!"he said with a slight hiss. "Well I have been wishing to die for a while now. So if this is my one way ticket to six feet down under, then...yeah!" she said defiantly. Jake was actually taken back a bit at her comment. "Why? Why would you be wishin' te die all of a sudden?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Now it was Bella's turn to be taken back. She wasn't expecting HIM to be asking questions like that. She averted her gaze and looked down. She didn't know if she should tell him he truth or not. In fact, she wondered if she could ever tell ANYONE about her past.

Jake saw her hesitancy and growled to himself. "Well?"he said impatiently. She looked up at him then looked down again she was about to open her mouth when she herd him hiss. "I asked ya a question. It'd be rude for ya not to answer it!" He slithered closer to her and stared down at her with his hell fire eyes. As if he was reading her very soul. She was tryin to think of something to say but couldn't quite come up with anything. Then she decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Why should it matter to you? Why is my life so important all of a sudden when I tell ya I've been wishing to end it?" she said. He was tooken back for a minute then quickly recovered. "Cuz I saved yer sorry behind that's why! I wouldn't have saved ya if I thought yer life was just like any other pathetic morsel that ever lived! That's why ya stupid woman!" he snapped back. Bella was about to think of a comback, but what he said finally came through. She stayed quiet for a minute then sighed and decided she should at least tell him a bit about the truth.

"Let's just say my life was pretty fucked up becuase of...someone. And for a while I thought, 'what was the point of living if your not even happy living. So I waited until my fate finally came, but it never did. So I decided to leave and now I'm here and kind of on the run from that person, and at the same time waiting for someone who's man enough or even strong enough to kill me."

Jake listened intentlly to her little story, and tried to sense if she was lying in any way. But when she was through he sensed none what so ever. After a while of complete silence, he finally spoke. "So yer basically asking me to kill ya." She looked at him then shook her head. "No. I'm saying if you do kill me, you'll be doin me a favor."she said. After a second she continued, "I wouldn't blame ya I you did." Then she looked down. "I wouldn't blame you." she repeated quietly.

He stared at her for a while. He was considering about the information he just learned, and was deciding on what he should do now. But then he was snapped out of those thoughts when he herd chuckling. He looked at the female snake and saw she was trying to suppress a giggle. Then she smiled up at him. "You know what? Thank you! Thank you a lot!" then she giggled again. He was completely taken by surprise at her sudden change of mood. At one moment she was sad and now she's laughing. What the hell is wrong with this woman!

When Bella finally calm down enough to speak she looked at him and smiled again. "You know your the firat man I've ever met who would actually listen to a woman's sob story. Usually they'll zoom out or just say it straight forward and tell ya to shut up!" she chuckled again. Jake just stared at her disbelief. He didnt know what to say or do. This woman was really confusing him in more ways than one!

When she was through, she looked up at him then looked down again. "Now that I think about it, I guess I should also be thanking you for saving me back there huh?"she said. He looked at her and was taken back once again. Then after a moment or two of silence, she sighed. "I guess I should be leaving now." And with that, she turned and started heading toward the exit of the cave. He was surprised at her sudden move, and hesitated before calling out, "Where you headin off to?" Bella stopped then turned to face him.

The sun was out and the light was shining on her body which made her glow like an angle. And that made him forget to breathe and made his heart skip a beat. Then a flush of warmth filled him which took him by surprise. "I'm trying to look for a town called Dirt. You know which way it is?"she asked. He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered she asked him a question, then he quickly answered, "It's not too far from 'ere. Just keep headin north and when ya see a town with a lake, you'll know ya arrived."

She nodded. Then continued to slither forward. But then she stopped. Then Bella looked back at Jake and smiled shyly. "Thank you Jake. For everything." They looked at each other for a momemt then Bella quickly slithered off.

Jake sighed. He didn't know what was going on with him. Ever since he first laid eyes on that woman, he hasn't been the same. He didn't know why he saved her. Of course he sensed that she wasn't like any other rattlesnake he met. But he still couldn't quite explain his actions throughout the last couple of days. He didn't know why he saved her, or even helped cure her back to health. Then when she finally woke up, she wasn't even afraid of him! He had never met a person who wasn't the least bit afraid. Then she said she WANTED to die. He would be doing her a favor if he did kill her. She "wouldn't blame him" was how she put it. She said she came here because her life was messed up because of 'someone.' He wondered who that someone was? Then she suddenly burst out laughing and thanked him for listening to her sob story. What kind of woman is she? That question kept on spinning in his head. Then he realized something. She's on her way to Dirt. Why does she want to go to Dirt? Why is it so important that she needs to go there? Then he remembered something else. The sheriff from Dirt had asked him to come because they needed his help for this problem. So that means he might see her there. Maybe he could ask her the questions he failed to ask her before. Then he suddenly realized something else. He didn't even ask her about her name! What the hell is wrong with him! At least he could have asked her what her name was. He sighed, 'Idiot!' Well at least he had another reason to go to Dirt. Then he smirked to himself. 'Things have gotten a bit more interesting,'

**Ok. This is a pretty long chapter. Never thought it would be as long as this. But all well, more for all of you to read. I'll try to update real soon. And sorry if I made jake a little wierd and different. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	4. Dirt

**Alright then here's the next chapter I guess. Please enjoy!**

Ever since Bella had left the cave her main objective was to find" Dirt. But she hasn't been completely focused on her objective. Ever since she left that cave her mind kept on trailing off to the one she met. Rattlesnake Jake, The Grim Reaper. She couldn't help but to keep thinking about him and she doesn't know why. 'It was only a one time thing,' she thought. 'I'll probably just see him once and that's it. Goodbye. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again right?' but a part of her thought if that was really true.

Bella kept movin north just as Jake told her until she found Dirt. But so far all she saw was sand, sand, and MORE sand. She was really gettin tired of moving and wondered if it really was a good a idea to go to that town. When she reached a small hill, she started slithering over it. 'I mean how could a town have a lake in the middle of the desert! That's just crazy talk! I mean from all the other towns I seen they didn't have a...' she trailed off in her thoughts when she saw what was in front of her. "Lake.."was all she said when she saw a big lake right in front of her. Next to that big lake was a town which was filled with people walking around and talking, and doin their own business. There was even some people swimming in the lake and just having fun.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. She found it. She finally found Dirt.

She slithered forward and stared at the people swimming. And deep down she REALLY wanted to join the them in the lake. Back at home (a.k.a hell) there was a lake not to far from where she was at, and when her father wasn't around, she would always go swimming. Plus, she had a friend who was a snake and was an expert swimmer (probably the fastest person in the entire forests who could swim) and he taught her how to swim until she became just as good as he was. Bella couldn't help but to smile at he memory. She used to love to go swimming with him, and he would always make her laugh whenever she did something wrong. He was one of her best friends...until she left.

She pushed those memories aside and shook her head and looked up, only to finally notice that everyone from the town was starting back at her with terrified looks. "SNAKE!" someone yelled. Then everyone from the town immediately ran inside the nearest building. Even the people from the lake didn't bother to get their extra clothes or towels, they just ran for their lives.

Bella couldn't help but role her eyes at their stupidity. "So it's one of these towns huh?" she said out loud, then she sighed and continued to slither into the town. There was no one in the streets. Evryone seemed to be hiding in every building or any possible place they could find where they could cower away in fear. She rolled her eyes and sighed again and headed towards the sheriffs office. Before she even got here, she herd the screaming and yelling of a panicked woman. Bella guessed that woman was telling the sheriff about her arrival. 'Rango you gotta go out their and kick 'er out b'fore she eats somebody!' 'Now now beans, no need to panick I'll handle this.'

Then a door opened and came out a green chameleon wearing a sheriffs badge and a sheriffs outfit. Followed by female lizard wtth curly hair and a blue dress who stayed behind in the door way and kept a close eye on the chameleon. He had a gun in his hoister. But even with the gun on his waist he couldn't help but to jump back and gulped nervously when he saw the big female rattlesnake. He quickly tried to shake it off and walk toward her. But no matter how tough he tried to look he knew that she could smell the fear in him.

"Uh.. H-hello there m-m-missy," he stuttered nervously. Bella simply nodded and wondered, 'Is this some kind of a joke?!' Then he cleared his throat and spoke again. "uh.. Ya see here missy, you really gave the town quite a scare when ya came unannounced. So I have ta ask ya, uh... What are ya doin' here?" Bella saw the female lizard face palmed. And if she had hands, she would have done the same.

Bella thought for a moment to collect her thoughts then looked at the chameleon. "Ya see here sheriff, I've been traveling for long now, 8 months I believe. And I just want a place te stay and rest for a while. And I've got word that the nearest town I could go to from where I was, was this town here. So all I'm askin, is if I could stay to rest and resupply here for a little while. I promise I won't cause any trouble or eat anybody. And to pay off for my rent, I'm willing to work at any job yer willin to give me during my stay. Then when my stay is over, I'll be on my way and you'll never have ta see my face again."she said.

The sheriff thought for a while. He actually felt like he should agree to her offer. But he was still weary. He knew he had to think about the town and its people and what's good for them. They would always be first. But he knew he would feel guilty if he just turned her down. She had been traveling for 8 MONTHS! He looked at her. "About how long are ya gonna stay?" he asked and raised a brow. "Maybe a week or two. A month the most."she answered without skippin a beat. He nodded then looked down again. Then after a while of consideration, he looked up at her. "Ya got yerself a deal. But I have ta tell ya, imma have to keep a close eye on ya for the sake of the towns people. It ain't nothin personal. But if you do something that gives me even the slightest hint that your threatnin this town, then I hav' no choice but to force ya to leave. Do I make myself clear?"he said with a strong tone to his voice.

Bella was actually surprised. She didn't think he was even capable of making a warning like that, or even make his voice sound like that. She had to admit. She was impressed. She nodded.

"Alrighty then lets get ya settled into to yer temporary home," he said with a little enthusiasm in his voice. Then he turned around and beckoned her to follow him. She did. Then while they were moving he was trying to pick up a conversation "Oh and by the way my name is Rango. Sheriff Rango. But you could just call me Rango." he said. "So can I know yer name missy?"he asked. She was taken back at the amused tone in his voice but then answered. "Bella. My name is Bella." He nodded. "That's a pretty name. For a young lady." he said then grinned. Once again she was taken back at his amused tone and his grin. Them they herd someone clear their throat.

It turned out it was the female lizard from before. She came walking towards them and she had a worried look on her face. But before she could say something he spoke. "No need to worry Beans. Everything is taken care of. Bella here is gonna stay here for a while. I already told her everything and she knows what are the consequences if she don't behave. So there's nothing you need to worry about. And right now I'm taken her to her new temporary home." he said.

Beans was about to open her mouth but then closed it. Then after a second or two she opened it again, "But what about the townspeople?"she asked. "Don't worry. I'll tell them they don't need to worry about anything. Everything is gonna be fine." then rango winked at her. Beans thought for a while then nodded "Alright then. So where is miss 'Bella' gonna stay then?"she asked. He was about to answer then realized something and quickly changed the subject. "Oh right! I haven't introduced you two yet. Well Beans this is Bella,"he nodded to Bella. "And Bella, this is Beans," he nodded to Beans. They both just said a weak "hi" and "hello." Then there was an awkward silence until Bella spoke. "So where am I staying?" she asked.

Rango chuckled nervously, which made both women raise a brow at him. "Well uh... You can stay at.. Uh..." Then Beans interrupted him. "You have no idea do you?" Rango shook his head. Beans sighed. "Well she could stay at the mayor's house?" she suggested. But then he yelled a "NO!" which made both women flinch. He realized he screamed then blushed a bit. "Uh n-no she can't." he said more calmly. "Why not?" this time it was Bella who asked. He looked at her then chuckled nervously. "um ya can't jbecause... Well, its...gonna be used soon," he said silently. "Soon? By who?" Beans asked. Then he looked at her then looked even more nervous. "Um Beans can I have a word with ya?" then he took her aside and talked to her in a hourse whisper. Bella wondered what they were talking about, then felt as if someone was watchin her. She looked around but saw no one. Then she felt something touch her in the side. She looked down and saw two huge amber eyes staring up at her.

She jumped back and was a little frightened at what she saw. Then calmed down when she noticed it was just a little gitl. The little girl tilted her head at her and asked, "Who are you?" Bella looked at her and said, "Bella. And who are you?" "I'm Priscilla. And are you the Grim Reaper's wife?" she asked. Bella was stunned for a moment. "W-What?" But before Priscilla could say anything, they both herd Beans yell. "What?! You invited Ja-" "Now beans no need to panic. We needed help so ... " "But that doesn't mean you needed to ask HIM to come here! One snake is enough!"

Bella couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. And what did she mean by 'one snake is enough?' She couldn't help but feel a little insulted at her comment.

"Ok Beans, I know I've done some pretty stupid things in the past." "And this one is probably the most stupidest thing you ever done!"she shot back. "I know I know. But I REALLY need you to trust me on this. I know it'll work. Just trust me ok?"he asked. Beans snorted and looked to the side. Then after a moment she sighed. "Fine. But it better work!" "I know it will" then he kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to blush a bit. "thanks Beans." Then he grinned at her.

Meanwhile Bella couldn't stop thinking about what Priscilla said. "What do ya mean by 'Grim Reaper's Wife' " she asked. Priscilla looked at her and said. "The townsfolk say that yer the Grim Reaper's wife and that when he's not hear you'll do his job and take all our souls down to hell when we least expect it." Bella just stared at the little girl wide eyed. She had no idea what to say.

Luckily the sheriff came and calmed the situation before it got a little more awkward. "Now little sister, there's no need to be making up things to make Bella uncomfortable. We wanna make her feel welcomed here." "But sheriff rango, everybody is saying that she's the Reaper's wife and is gonna do his job for him since he's not here."Priscilla said. He flinched and chuckled nervously. Then he looked back at Bella who looked like she was about to explode any second. "uh why don't you run along now. I'm sure wounded bird has some things for you to do so I suggest you do them!" And with that, he shooed her off to the opposite direction. Then she happily skipped that way.

He then looked at Bella. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean for that to happen. I hope you don't take it the wrong way." he said nervously. Bella looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Don't worry. I've herd worser comments from my own father."she said. Rango was surprised at her commemt. And wondered if it was a good idea to ask abou4 what she meant. But before he spoke she changed the subject and said, "So are ya gonna take me to my new 'temporary home' or what?" He paused for a minute then nodded. "Right! Now let's go then!" Then he turned around and walked forward. Bella followed.

**Ok imma stop here for now. Anyway please review. The more you review the more chapters I make and the quicker they come!**


	5. A new job

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Bella followed Rango while he showed her the town. He showed her the bank, markets, houses, apartments, and the saloon. She listened to what he was saying and looked around at the things he mentioned. Then she saw a group of children hiding in a building, watching her with curious eyes. When she looked back at them, they gasped and hid under a barrel. She sighed. She was really getting annoyed with that kind of reaction with everyone. Back at the forest, only a few people were afraid of snakes... Mainly because there were bigger predators in the forest. Suddenly, Bella realized she might be getting homesick!

Sheriff Rango saw the children's reaction to Bella and her sigh. So he tried lightening up the mood. "Hey don't worry! I'm sure they'll get used to ya soon enough!"he said. Bella raisd a brow at him. "Why would they, if I'm not going to be staying here for long?" she asked. He chuckled nervously. "Uh... N-no reason!" he said. She rolled her eyes. "So where am I staying sheriff?"she asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh right! Where yer staying! Well I can't give ya an apartment. For a couple of reasons." he said awkwardly. Bella just rolled her eyes. "And well I can't lend ya the mayor's house b'cause someone else is gonna use it later..." she tilted her head in curiosity. She wondered who was gonna use that house. "But I can give ya this vacant building that belonged to a farmer who used to live here!" he suggested. "If thats alright with you?" he asked nervously. She nodded. "It's better than sleeping on the dirt."

On the end of their tour, Rango took Bella to the vacant building. It was a bit old and dusty, and a little dirty in some places, but it was alright for Bella. Before they parted ways, Bella asked Rango a question, "Sheriff, do ya know where I could get a job? I did say I would pay for my time being and since I don't have any cash on me, I have no other choice but to work." she said. Rango was surprised at what she said, but answered anyway. "Well there is a job opening at the saloon for anyone who wants to sing. You could ask Bufard. He's in charge." Bella thought for a while then nodded. Thank you sheriff Rango. I guess I owe you a whole bunch now."she said. Rango shook his head. "No need to thank me miss Bella. I'm just being nice that's all. And it's pretty difficult to say no to pretty lady who asked so nicely."he said. Bella gave him a small smile. Then nodded.

Then they both turned their heads when they herd Beans yell for Rango. "Rango!" Rango sighed then turned to Bella. "Alright then Bella, I guess I'll have to leave you on yer own. Feel free to ask me any questions if ya have any. Bye" and with that, he tipped his hat to her and started walking toward the sounds of Beans yelling,

Bella couldn't help but to laugh at Beans yelling. Then she decided to go to the saloon and ask this 'Bufard' for a job. So she slithered toward the saloon, and entered. When she came in, everyone became silent. Once they saw her, they froze and just stared at her with wide eyes. She ignored them and slithered toward a frog who was preparing drinks.

"Are you Bufard?" she asked him. The frog looked at her with a weary look. "Yeah I am."he answered. "Well the sheriff told me you had a job opening and I was wondering if you could give me that job so I could pay for my stay." she said.

Bufard thought for a while. "Well I have an opening for someone who could sing. Can you sing?" he asked while raising a brow. She thought for a while then a thought of something.

_Shorty get down, good lord, _she sang. Then everyone turned to look at her. And watched her while she sang.

_Baby got 'em open all over town_

_Strictly biz she don't play around_

_Cover much ground cocaine by the pound _

When she was through, she looked at Bufard then tilited her head. "Well?" He looked at her for a while then said, "Ya got the job!" She looked pleased. "So when do I start?" she asked. "Tonight if ya want. 'Bout an 'our after sunset you should be here already. But b'fore ya go up on stage te sing, ya gotta let me know what song yer singing, so I can set it up in the box." he nodded toward the boom box on the corner of the bar. She looked at the boom box then at Bufard and nodded gratefully. "Sure thing. Thanks by the way." He looked at her wearily then nodded in rerurn. Then Bella slithered out of the saloon, feeling pleased with herself. She couldn't wait for tonight. For once, in a long time, she was excited about something!

Bella slithered toward the house she was staying in and went inside, only to find a bunch of blankets stacked up together to create a bed for her. Along with a tank of water and a note saying _'Hope yer enjoying yer stay Bella! - Sheriff Rango & Beans. _Bella couldn't help but smile at the note. 'I gotta thank them for this too!' she thought. Then she carefully hopped on to bed and shut her eyes for a bit. But before she even realized it, she fell fast asleep.

A couple hours later Bella woke up only to see it was dark. She wondered where she was when she realized she was at the abandoned house. "What time is it?"she thought outloud. She got from the bed and looked out the window to see the time, only to realize it was too dark to see. "The sun must of set about an hour ago." she said. Then she suddenly realized something. "Oh Crap!"she quickly slithered out of the house and towards the saloon, She was late. She was definitely late. The first day of her singing job at the saloon, and she's late. Boy, was she screwed.

She burst through the doors and raced toward the bar to find Bufard. When she finally reached him, she immediately knew he wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry Bufard! I didn't mean to be so late. I took a nap and slept later than I should have and..."she started to say when he interrupted her. "Yeah, Yeah I know! Ya over slept and now yer late for yer first day of work. Is that it?" he said. She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Bufard! Please give me a chance! I promise I'll make it up!"she pleaded. Bufard sighed and shook his head. "Fine! But ya gotta tell me what yer gonna sing so I could put it in the box!" he said.

Bella tensed up. She totally forgot she had to pick a song! Bufard gave her a flat look. "Ya haven't decided haven't ya?" "no"she said solemnly. "Well pick one! Ya haven't got much time ya know!"he said impatiently. "ok, ok! Um... What kind of songs do ya have?!" "Any!" She groaned out loud then asked. "What kind of songs do you people like?!" "Any!" "Oh my goodness! Can you say something other than 'ANY'!" "Well what do you expect! We are a bunch of cowboys after all!" he snapped. Bella was about to say something when she thought of something. "Cowboy huh?"she said. Then she finally got it. "Cowboy! Cowboy Casanova! Bufard I got it! 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood! Do ya have that song?!" He nodded. "Great! Then I'll sing that one!" she said happily. "Alright fine! Now go get on stage and get ready. Then I'll give ya the signal when I'm ready so you could let me know that yer ready. Got it!"She nodded then they both headed separate ways. One went to heat up the boom box, while the other got on stage.

Bella felt her throat go dry when she got on stage. She took a deep breath, then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She gulped when they all looked at her. 'ok here goes nothin' "uh..hi! Um, I'm gonna sing this song to all of yal, which I hope ya like. So uh...here it goes." She looked at Bufurd who nodded then played the song. As soon as the song started playing, a couple of people started bobbing their heads. You got admit, it was a catchy song. Bella couldn't help but to relax a bit. And when it was time for her to sing, she sang.

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_Your runnin', your tryin_

_Your tryin to hide and _

_Your wonderin why _

_You can't get free_

By now she completely forgotten about her novousness and was into the music. To her, she didn't sound all that bad. She was actually pretty good. In fact, she was even dancing in her own way by twisting and tuening her body side to side.

_He's like a curse_

_He's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out _

_But he's holdin you down_

_Cause you can't live without_

_One more touch_

_He's a good time, Cowboy Casanova_

_Leanin up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake wih blue eyes _

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you dont wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

Mean while out in the desert, stood the sheriff. He was out on his last rounds for the night before he went to bed. He could hear Bella's singing from the saloon and had to admit, she was good. And he was grateful for it too because it was one of the things that was keeping him up from falling asleep on duty! He looked at the desert one last time and sighed. "The desert sure is beautiful at night." he said outloud.

"It sure is."

Rango spun around only to come face to face with the hell fire eyes of the one and only Grim Reaper.

**I finally noticed that each chapter I make is longer than the last...all well I hope thats a good thing. Anways I hope you all enjoyed that I posted two chapters in one day. Like I said. And I promise to update this as soon as I can, I just need more reviews from you people. Anyway catch you all later. Please review!**


	6. So they meet again

**Ok here's the sixth chapter of the series. And just to let you guys know, Bella will be singing a little more but not too much. So, sorry if ya hate stories that have singing, cuz mine does. Anyway things are gonna get more interesting from now on, but I'm not gonna tell ya how. Anyway please enjoy!**

Rango gulped nervously as he was face to face with the Grim Reaper himself. While Jake chuckled at the chameleon's nervousness. "Long time no see eh brother?"he said. Rango smiled nervously "eh h-h-hello J-Jake." Then he cleared his throat and said it again. "So uh h-how ya keepin up?"he said a bit more bravely, but still nervous. "oh y'know. Shootin' people who ever dared to cross paths with me."he said then grinned evilly. Rango gulped nervously again.

"So what is so important that you want me to come to this town again?"Jake asked straight forward. Rango cleared his throat. "Well ya see there's been some gang related fights between Bill's gang and another gang called 'miscreants' I think that's what their called. And they've been getting pretty out of hand lately and last week during one of their disputes, a young boy was caught in the middle of it and was severely injured. So what I'm asking is if ya could patrol the town during the day and make sure neither one of those gangs hurt anybody. And for payment, well, you could just name yer price and its a done deal. Not to mention you'll be gettin 2 runners every mornin' if ya do take the job." he said.

Jake thought for a while. It DID sound like a good deal. But he didn't dare show the chameleon he was the least bit interested. "And why would I be interested in doing that? Can't you stop them? You are the sheriff aren'cha?"he said while he narrowed his eyes at him."Now Jake, I'm just askin for some help that's all. I tried to take care of them myself but when I tried to interfere they nearly blown my head off! All I'm askin' is if ya could keep watch durin the day and make sure they don't do know harm to the town. And if ya agree I'd be mighty grateful!"he said with a weak smile.

Jake snorted. Then thought for a while and looked down at the sheriff. "Fine. I'll help ya. But I WILL expect payment in return!" he hissed. "I know. I hear ya loud and clear." "And don't forget about the runners" "I know I won't" "Ya better." Then a moment of silence fell between them u til jake asked. "So where will I stay?" Rango looked at him. "Why you could stay at the mayor's house! I'm sure its big and roomy enough for you. And if you want we could take down his pictures for you." he said. "Don't! I'll handle that." jake chuckled darkly and clicked his gun. Rango froze then chuckled nervously.

Suddenly Jake remembered something. "By the way sheriff, has there been any new comers lately in this town?"he asked. Rango was taken backin surprise. He did not expect him to ask anything like that. "Well yeah! In fact, a female rattlesnake came earlier today looking for a place to stay for a while since she's been traveling for a while I beleive. 'Eight months'she said. And since she asked so nicely, I decided to let her stay here for a while. And she ain't that bad if ya ask me. A little scary at times but nice!" he said.

Jake looked a bit skeptical. He had a feeling it was the same female that he rescued two days earlier. But he wasn't 100% sure. "Tell me, does she have blue eyes. And a bullet mark on her chest?" he asked. Rango looked even more surprised. "Yeah! How did you know that!?" Jake knew it. "Just a lucky guess that's all." was his answer. "So do ya know where she is?" "Well yeah. She's working at the saloon as a singer. In fact, she's singing right now. Don't ya hear?" Jake listened carefully. He did hear singing! And it was coming from the saloon. Then without thinking he slithered towards, the saloon. "Hey where are ya goin!"called the Rango. But Jake just ignored him. He then peeked through the window and found the person he was looking for.

There she was. The woman he met just a couple of days before. She was singing a catchy song and kept on swaying her body side to side in her own little dance. For a moment, he had that wave of warmth wash over him just like before. Then he smirked then chuckled. 'This'll be interesting!'

Meanwhile Bella was having the time of her life. She was singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. She even slithered toward some of the tables and was still dancing. A couple of people even clapped her on the side and even giving her some smiles. By then most of the people totally forgot their fear of her. They were all just having some fun. Even though Bella was a bit disappointed because the song was coming near it's end.

_Run run away_

_Don't let mess with your mimd_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll brake your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember _

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes _

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for your life_

She slowly started slithering back to the stage while still singing

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

When the song was over, everyone in the room started clapping and cheering for Bella. She couldn't help but to smile and make a bow. She said a couple of thank yous, then slithered toward the bar where Bufard was at.

"Dang Bella! You never told me you could sing like that!" he said with amazement. Bella blushed a little. "Well to be honest, I didn't know either. I never really sang much before. Maybe a couple of times, but not often."was her answer. He juat shook his head. "Well congratulations! Ya get to keep yer job, even though you were late!"he said. Bella chuckled nervously. "Well thanks by the way! So do I have to pay for my food or drinks here or is it for free for me?" she asked. "You could get yer food and drinks here for free since yer working. I'll give ya yer pay every 3 days you work. If ya don't come to work, ya don't get yer pay. That's how it'll work." he said. Bella nodded. "Alright then, can ya just give me a glass of water? Then I'll be on my way. Cuz I'm beat! And I'm dying for some sleep right now." she said. He nodded then got a glass, filled it with water and gave it to her. "Thanks." Then she gratefully drank it down then put the glass on the bar table. "Later Bufard." she said then waved at him. He waved back then continued with his work.

Bella slithered out of the saloon and into the streets. She moved slowly so she could enjoy watching the moolight. Then she stopped. She stared at the moon and thought for a while. "The moon sure is different here than from where I'm from."she thought out loud.

"Really?"

Bella turned around only to meet the hell fire eyes of the least person she thought she'll ever see again. She gave a little yelp, jumped backwards, then she tripped over a bucket until finally falling. She shook her head, then looked at the person. Jake couldn't help but to chuckle at her. And he thought she wasn't afraid of him!

"What the hell are you doin' here?!" she said still trying to overcome her shock. "Why ask? Did ya miss me or somethin'?" he teased. At first she was surprised at his tone of voice. He was never like that back in cave. So relaxed, and actually trying to have some fun, and to even joke around a bit. Something must be up. "What puts you in such good mood?"she asked. "Well I just saw a woman humiliate herself by trippin over a bucket, when I snuck up b'hind her."he said with a smirk. She blushed a bit and looked away. Then she looked at him. "What are ya doin' here anyway?" she asked again. He paused for a minute before answering. "I was hired by the sheriff to keep watch of this pitiful town from gangs. Now, what about you? What made ya decide to come to this town?"he said straight forward. She was taken back a bit by his question. She opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it and looked down. She wasn't sure if she should tell him everything. She wanted to though. But she just couldn't bring herself to tell him the complete truth. She just wasn't ready.

"I.."she started to say. "I came here b'cause...I needed a place to rest for a while and resupply. I've been traveling for a while so of course I needed to find a town. And some people told me this place was the closest place I could go to. So I decided to come here. And it took me a little while to get here because of um... well you probably know." she nodded to the still healing bullet wound on her chest. "And that's why I'm here." she concluded. He looked at her for a while. "How long?"he asked. She looked up at him in confusion. "How long have ya been traveling?" She flinched at the question, then looked down. "8 months." His eyed opened wide. He didn't know she would be travelin that long! "Why? Why are ya travelin' so long? Where are ya even going?" he asked suddenly. She stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't know. I don't know where I'm going exactly. I'm just trying to get away." "From who?!"he said sharply. She bit her lip, and slowly started moving backwards "I..I-I can't say."she said softly. "What do ya mean ya can't say!" he said and lunged forward a bit, causing her to move even more back. "I just can't say." "Tell me!" She was getting frustrated and tried think of something to get her out of this but couldn't think of anything.

"I just can't say it Jake!"she yelled, then quickly turned around and slithered toward the house she was staying in. When she got there she quickly got inside and slammed the door. Although she didn't mean to slam it so hard. She was so frustrated. She was so frustrated at herself and at him. But mainly herself. She didn't know why she couldn't tell him. She wants to tell him but just can't! She went on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes. At that moment, she wanted to die. More than anything else, she just wanted her life to end. 'Why can't my fate just come and end my life already!'she thought. 'Why is life so cruel?! Why is the world so cruel!'

**Ok the ending for this chapter is pretty suckish and not well written in my opinion. Sorry if you guys were expecting more. I was having a hard time ending this chapter in the first place. :/ Sorry about that people. But I promise the next chapter won't have a suckish ending as this one. Anyway pkease review!**


	7. Love

**Hey! I'm so sorry you guys for not posting a chapter yesterday. I was busy writing this one. And since I didn't finish in time and I was really busy, I decided to make it a BIG chapter today. Just to let you guys know there's gonna be more singing, even without the boom box. So sorry for those who hate singing in stories. I just wanted to put some singing in mine. But I promise, these are good songs. Just go on youtube and search these songs up if you don't know them, and I'm sure you'll like them too. Anyways, here's the BIG chapter seven. I hope you guys like this one! :)**

Bella woke up late the next day. The sun was already high up and the townspeople were doing there daily business. She looked out the window to see the clock and found out it was already noon. She sighed then sluggishly got out of bed. She drank some water from the tank in her room, and started slithering toward the door. But when she was passing a mirror, she stopped then went back towards it. Then she stared at it. But she wasn't looking at her figure. She was looking at the scars on her body. They were very faint, but if you look at them closely you could see how bad they were. She didn't think it they were a big deal. They were just scars. But it's the history behind those scars that really worry her.

Her father gave thiem to her by beating her. She didn't really like thinking about it. She also didn't like looking at her scars. It would always give her painful memories. She shook her head. She looked at her scars one more time then came slithering toward the door. When she went outside, she was greeted by the rays of the sun. She squinted then tried to see. She saw the townspeople still going on with their usual business. Some were still timid around her, but most had already gotten used to her. She was glad by that.

Bella was bored to death. She didn't work until after sunset, and she had no plans for the day. So she decided to visit the sheriff if he wanted any help. When she knocked on his door, she herd a yelp and something heavy fall to the floor. She chuckled. She had a good idea of what he might have been doing. When the door opened, there came out a very tired and sleepy sheriff. But when he saw Bella, he gave a little yelp and jumped back. She chuckled at his doing. "Never thought they pay ya sheriff for sleeping on the job." Rango blushed then chuckled nervously. "Uh.. So what brings ya here Bella?"he asked. "Well I'm bored to death and I have nothing to do, and I was wondering if ya have any idea of what I could do before I go to work at the saloon?"she asked. He nodded. "Well I don't need any help right now. But you could help beans at the farm. I would go and help her but uh... I have some paperwork I have to do." he said nervously. She raised a brow at him then spoke. "Sure why not. I could go help her."she said. "Good! Do ya know where her farm is at?"she nodded. "I saw it when I first came here." "Well ok." then she turned and waved at him. "Later sheriff." He returned the wave before going back into his office.

For most of the day, Bella had been workin with beans at the farm. During her time ther, she and Beans got to know each other a little more. Although Bella left out he part about why she came to the desert. While she helped, her and beans had really beem getting along. In fact, one could say they were now close friends, since beans had long gotten over her fear of the snake.

Then Bella decided to go to the lake and take a swim. When on her way there, her mind kept on wondering to the Grim Reaper. He was acting very strange yeterday. First he was relaxed and even joking around a bit, then all of a sudden he became demanding and questioning. Why was he asking all those questions? Why did he want to know so badly? It was as if he was...concerned. Alnost as if he was...worried. But why? She shook her head. She'll probably never know.

When she arrived, she quickly went into the water and went swimming. When she decided she was through, she layed on the sand and stared at the desert. It was a beautiful sight. With the sun setting in the horizon, she couldn't help but relax. And before she even realized it, she started ainging one o her favorite songs.

_I don't want you to come 'round here no more,_

_I beg you for mercy._

_You don't know how strong my weakness is_

_Or how much it hurts me._

_Cause when you say its over wih her,_

_I want to beleive its true._

_So I let you in, knowing tomorrow_

_I'm gonna wake up missing you,_

_Wake up missing you._

She was so into the song, she was completely unaware of a certain someone coming toward her.

_When the one you love's in love with someone else,_

_Don't you know it's torture? I mean its a living hell._

_No matter how I try to convince myself,_

_This time I won't lose control._

She felt like she was being watched. So she slowly started turning her head.

_So I let you in, knowing tomorrow_

_I'm gonna wake up missing you_

_Wake up missin yo- _Aaaaahhh!"

When she saw the person who was right behind her, she screamed. Then she jumped, accidentally tripping backwards, and falling into the water. She spit out water and tried to shake it off her face. Then she looked at the rattlesnake who was staring down at her.

"JAKE! What the hell are ya doin here?! Haven't ya herd of privacy before?!"she yelled at him. He raised a brow at her. Then rolled his eyes. "Well ya see miss Bella, I need answers. Answers to questions that have been drivin' me nuts since yesterday."he said while coming closer towards her. "And yer the only one who could give me those answers. " he said while looking at her straight in the eyes. She backed up a bit. "Well what is it that ya wanted to ask me?"she said. Although she had an idea about what he was going to ask. He paused for a minute then answered. "Why are ya runnin' away? What are ya so afraid of that's making ya travel across the whole god damn desert?!" She flinched at the questions, then looked down. She knew she would have to tell him now. But she had trouble trying to say what she wanted to say.

"I..I want to tell ya but..."she trailed off. "But what?!" "It's hard to explain.." Then he wrapped his coils around her and made her look at him. "Don't give me that pitiful excuse woman! I want an answer and I want it now!" That did it. That made her snap. She suddenly bit a part of his coils which made him let go of her. Then she wrapped her coils and around him and shoved him on the ground so he can look up at HER. "Don't ya ever do that to me!"she yelled. "You have no idea, how painful it is to me when someone does that! How much it reminds me when my own father did that to me! What kind of things he used to do to me! The torture he put me through! You have no idea what kind of HELL I've been through!" He looked up at her with complete shock. Not only at what she did to him, but the kind of things she was telling him. He didn't know what to say. He just remained speechless.

After a moment or two she let go of him and looked at the ground. Then backed away to give him some space. He just stared at her. As if waiting for her to continue. Lucky for him, she did. "After my mother died when I was three, my father wasn't the same. He completely changed. It was as if the light in him just...went out. And from that day on, he wasn't my father. He turned more violent and angry. And he hated me. It was as if he blamed me for my mother's death." She paused for a minute. "He...he used to beat me, everyday. For no apparent reason. If I did something wrong, I was beaten for it. If I did something right, I would be beaten for it. Hell, if I were even breathing I would still be beaten for it!"

She closed her eyes. "He used every cruel, possible way to torture me. To make me feel pain. No matter what I did to please him and make him happy, he would always get angry and I would be punished for it! It was rare when he let me go off on my own to explore. I hardly had any friends. Maybe a couple, but I would hardly ever see them. He taught me how to fight and protect myself, and how to get myself out of sticky situations, like when I'm unarmed and facing a guy with guns and knives...or a hawk. But even if I did learn something right, I was still beaten for it... It was like hell."she said.

There was a moment of silence. Bella didn't even realize a tear was slowly making its way to her cheek. She didn't know what Jake's reaction would be. He just remained silent. And that's what scared her the most. "If ya were beaten, shouldn't you have scars?" he asked. It wasn't like he didn't believe her, he just wanted to make sure. She looked at him. "Who says I didn't have any." then she turned her body around to the side so he could see. He moved closer to get a better look, then flinched at what he saw. Her body was laced with scars everywhere. Gashes, cuts, bruises, open wounds, you name it. She had scars from the top of her neck and throat, to the bottom of her rattle. He never seen such a thing. For a moment, he actually felt concerned and worried for her. He looked at her face and grew even more worried. She had some very faint scars on her cheeks, but what worried him most was the tear trailing down her cheek.

"That's why I said I've been wishing I was dead. I couldn't take the pain any more. It got so bad, that I even wished he would beat me to death. Just so it could all end. But it never came. I tried running away once. But the bastard that was helping me escape, tricked me and turned me in when he herd there was hefty reward for whoever brought me back!"She said with a bit of anger.

"He gave me a beating of a lifetime. Probably one of the worst. He kept me locked up for a while and didn't let me out. Then when he finally did, I tried escaped again with the help of a friend. This time I was lucky. I made it out without gettin caught. But I knew I had to keep moving if I never wanted to get caught again. And my friend that helped me, Tom was his name, he promised me he would come back to the desert to find me if anything went wrong or if my father was in the right track of finding me. That was 8 months ago... I haven't herd from him ever since." she said sadly.

She paused and took a deep breath. Before she knew it, she started shaking. "I'm scared."she sobbed. "I'm scared that he might find me. And take me. I don't want to go back to that hell! I don't want to go through that pain again! To go through all that suffering! I don't know what I'll do if he..."she stopped when she felt cold metal touched the side of her face.

She looked up, and her eyes met Jake's. He looked down at her woth a firm expression. Then after a moment or two he spoke. "Ya don't have ta worry 'bout nothin. Cuz I ain't gonna let anyone lay a finger on ya." Her eyes opened wide. " I promise I ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya no more. I swear if anyone so much as look at ya in a way I don't like, I'll rip 'em to shreds! I bet my soul on it." he said. She stared at him in a shocked expression. She couldn't beleive the words he was telling her. Is this all a dream? Or what? They stared at each other for a while. Neither of them saying a word. Until Bella broke the silence.

"Jake... I..."she started to say, but then he silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes flew wide open. She was taken completely by surprise and made a muffled sound, but that didn't stop him from deepening it all the more. After a while, she slowly relaxed and finally returned the kiss. They were like that for a while then Jake broke the kiss. He looked down at her as she opened her eyes wide at him. Still completely shocked.

He smirked down at her. "See ya tonight, Bella." He tipped his hat to her then slowly backed away and slithered off.

She stayed there with her eyes wide and mouth partly opened in complete shock. She stood there for a while until the sun was setting and the sky was turning dark. Then she finally said, "What the hell just happened?"

She then layed down on the sand and stared at the water. She couldn't believe what just happened. They kissed. They had kissed. She and the Jake kissed. SHE KISSED THE GRIM REAPER! She was still trying to overcome her shock. "What was all that about?" she thought outloud. "Did that kiss even mean anything? I mean it was just one kiss. Did it really mean that much?" She sighed. "I mean I have to admit, it was nice! And he sure is one hell of a good kisser!"

"But what he said. Did he really mean about what he said? Or was it all a joke?" she said. Sbe didn't really think it was joke. "But why would he say it if it was a joke?" she shook her head. Will she ever know? "I don't know."she said solemnly. But whenever she thought about him and what he said, her heart would always skip a beat. What was wrong with her? Why is she acting this way? Was she...in love? She almost laughed out loud. She couldn't possibly be in love. She couldn't. Could she? She shook her head, and sighed. How could she? She never deserved love. She never even gotten love in the first place. The person she used to like or was close to loving betrayed her and took her to her father so he could get money. She never deserved love in the first place. She sighed. Then she started to sing.

_If there's a price for rotten judgment_

_I've guess I already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there done that!_

Five women came out and started to sing too.

_Who'd'ya think your kiddin'_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_No chance no way_

_I won't say it no no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh_

_Its too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, get a brip girl_

_Unless, your dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how your feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Whoa: no chance, no way_

_I won't say it no no_

Bella got up and shook her head, not realizing that she was heading over a small hole. She tripped but something caught her. She smiled as if almost imagining it was jake who was holding her in his coils.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin your in love_

When she saw it was just a couple of vines from an old tree, she frowned and freed herself from the tree.

_This scene, won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Your doin flips, read our lips_

_Your in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get offmy case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl don't be prouf_

_It's ok your in love_

Bella couldn't help but to think about her and Jake kiss, and that made her smile.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

And with that, she rested her head on her coils and closed her eyes. Unaware, that a certain rattlesnake was watching her and herd the whole thing, was smirking to himself from not too far away.

After a moment of shuttin her eyes, she opened them, and noticed it got darker. She wondered what time it was and noticed it was also too dark to see the clock tower. She felt a moment of desaveu. Then she suddenly remembered. She had to go to work at the saloon. She quickly slithered toward it. "Crap! Not again!"she said. "Bufard is SO gonna kill me for this!"

She quickly went inside and headed for the frog, who looked just as mad as before. "I'm sorry Bufard! I'm really sorry! I lost track of time...again!"she quickly said. He sighed then shook his head. "Ya know if ya keep coming late like this I'm afraid Imma have'ta let ya go." he said. "No! No! Please! Please! I'm sorry Bufard! I really am! I promise I won't EVER come late to work EVER again!" she pleaded."I don't know" "Please! I promise I'll make it up to ya t'night!I promise!" He sighed. "Alright! Fine! I'll give ya ONE more chance. But that's all!"he saod. She nodded gratefully. "So what are ya gonna sing t'night?"he asked. Her eyes went wide. He immediately knew why. He sighed then massaged his temples. "Lord help me!"he groaned. "No! No! Don't say that! Um.. Let me think!"ahe said and thought for a second, then was snapped out of her thoughts when she herd the doors open.

She looked and saw the person she had seen not too long ago. When Jake came in, he looked up and his eyes immediately locked on Bella. He stared at her for a while then a small snirk played on his lips. She blushed, then looked down. Then he nodded to Bufard. "Frogman."he said. Bufard nodded then rolled his eyes and poured some cactus juice in a glass. While he was doing that, Jake looked at Bella then smirked at her. She was surprised and blushed even more then looked to the side. When Bufard was done, he set the drink on the counter but Jake, just a raised a brow at him and slowly started movin toward an empty table in the back. But before he did, he gave Bella a wink. She was surprised again, and bluahed even more if that was even possible. Bufard looked at Jake then at Bella with a surprised look, but then he shook his head and sighed. "Ok look, while I'll go give that outlaw his drink, you come up with a song to sing. And when I get back ya tell me. Got it!"he said. She flinched a bit, then nodded. Then he turned and headed toward the table.

She thought for a while. What am I going to sing?!she thought. If I don't come up with a song, Bufard will definitely get pissed. She quickly looked at the back table and saw Bufard set the glass on it. Then she saw Jake stare up and looked at her. She immediately looked away. No matter how hard she tried, she can't get used to those eyes staring down at her. As I reading her soul. There just so hypnotizing. Then it came to her. She knew what she wanted to sing. But then she remembered the lyrics and blushed. Did she really have to sing those parts? Then she sighed. All to hell with it!

When Bufard returned, she turned to him and told him the song she was going to sing. He raised a brow at her, then sighed and agreed to play it. She got up on stage and felt the familiar uneasiness of the night before. She looked at the back and saw Jake staring at her. She gulped nervously and took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing, she thought. She did a similar intro like the day before and nodded to Bufard to play the song. He nodded back and did it. When she herd the song play, she closed her eyes. Then when it was almost her time to sing, she opened them and sang.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

Bella once again lost her nervousness and was twisting and turning her body, in her own dance.

_They say, be afraid_

_Your not like the others_

_Furturistic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_Your from a whole' nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes _

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead my into the lihht_

_Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, T-T-Take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, your an alien_

_Your touch is foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lazers_

_Your kiss, is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_Your from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me wih your poison_

_Take me, T-T-Take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, your an alien_

_Your, touch so foreign_

_Its supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Her singing and the music were the only ones making all the sounds in the saloon. Everyone was intranced in her voice. Especially a certain rattlesnake. And tbroughout this part of the lyrics, she thought about that certain rattlesnake, and hoped he was really paying attention to this part really well, and get her message.

_This is transcendental_

_On a another level_

_Boy, your my lucky star._

She looked at the back table where he was at, and locked eye contact with him for just a second before looking down and closing her eyes.

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, T-T-Take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, your an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_Its supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, your an alien_

_Your, touch so foreign_

_Its supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

When the song was over, there was a moment of silence. Then as one, everyone in the saloon started clapping and cheering. Then they cheered her nameand were rooting her on. She bowed. Then smiled. When she looked at the back table, she noticed it was empty. Bella couldn't help but be, a little heart broken. 'He probably got my message and was creeped out.'she thought. Then she sighed. 'I knew it was a stupid idea. I should've never done it! I'm so stupid! I was right before. I don't deserve love at all!' she thought. She slithered up to the counter and was greeted by Bufard. But then he noticed the sad look in her face. "Why so gloom Bella?" he asked. "It's nothing really. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Can you just give me a glass of water? Then I'll just go to bed I guess." She said solemny. He raised a brow at her. "You sure? Don't ya wanna stay a while for a drink or something?"he asked. She shook her head. "Nah, I'm really tired, I should get goin"she said. He looked at her for a moment or two hen nodded, and gave her what she asked for. She drank the glass in one swing then set it on the table. "Thanks Bufard. See ya later."she said then waved at him. He waved back then continued serving more drinks.

Bella was slithering outside, and headed toward her temporary home. Her head was hung low, and was deep in thought. Then she herd a metalic sound. She jumped then turned around and came face to face with the Grim Reaper. She blushed a bit at how close they were, and backed away a bit. "Jake!...what are ya doin' here?" she asked suddenly. He didn't say anything, then moved closer to her. She backed away a bit, then suddenly she felt strong coils rap around her. She looked down and it turned out, they were his coils.

She looked up, and her eyes met his. They stared at each other for a while, until he spoke. "I got yer message. And lucky for you, my answere's yes."then he smirked. Bella's eyes opened wide. But before she could say anything, he kissed her. She tensed up. Then relaxed and kissed him back. He smirked to himself. He decided, this night was far from over. Then he carried her in his coils, and took her to the ex mayor's house. When they got inside, he shut the door behind them.

**Ok this is the end of chapter seven. Wow! This is a big one. Probably the biggest one I've written yet. Anyway, I do apologize for not posting a chapter yesterday. I was busy and I didn't have time to finish. So I hope this makes up for yesterday's and today's chapters. And I hope you guys like the songs. If you want to look them up, the songs are "My heart can't tell you no," "I won't say I'm in love," (Hercules) and "E.T." I promise I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyways please review! The more you review, the more chapters I make! :)**

***warning: this message is for a guest who's been asking me about a scene for the future. So if you don't want any spoilers, then I suggest you don't read this.***

**Ok hi! Sorry I can't respond to your messages because since you are not a member, I can't respond back to you. But I'll tell you that I will have a scene when Bella fights a hawk. But I'm leaving it for later in the story. I just don't want to rush things too much. But I promise you, I will have a scene like that later in the chapter. Just be a little patient with me ok. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story, because I'm hoping to make a series out of this when I'm finished with it. But for now, I'll try to make this as interesting as it can be. Anyway, please review! :)**

**Your writer, Andresome04.**


	8. Someone to love

**Ok I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It took a lot of writing out of me, but at least I enjoyed it. And just to let you guys know, there will be some a mating scene in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then I apologize, and I suggest you skip that part. Also I apologize for posting this chapter so late. I was busy doing a project. Anyway, here's chapter eight. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Bella woke up earlythe next morning. But she didn't want to open her eyes or get up for that matter. Surprisingly, she felt pretty good. But she doesn't know why. Or remember why. In fact, she couldn't remember what in the world happend yesterday. 'What the hell happend yesterday?' she thought. All she remembered was singing yesterday at the saloon. Although, she couldn't quite remember what song she was singing. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever going to bed last night! 'What did I do last night?' She remembers saying good night to Bufard at the bar, then heading toward her place then... Bella was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt movement around her. She instantly knew she wasn't alone. Something, or _someone _ was with her, and happened to be coiled around her. Then all the memories from the day before came crashing down on her.

'Oh Crap!'

Her eyes shot open. And she found herself in the middle of the one and only Grim Reaper's coils. She wanted to scream, but she didn't dare wake up the sleeping being wrapped around her. 'Oh my GOD!'she thought. 'I did it. I slept with him. I slept with JAKE! Holy SHIT!'she screamed in her head. 'But how? How did it happen? What...' Then she suddenly remembered the song she sang yesterday and the silent message she sent to him, while singing. 'Holy Shit! What the hell is wrong with me! Why did I do that?! What was I thinking!' she cursed herself in her mind for being so stupid. Then she realized something else. Probably one of the biggest biggest things, she ever realized. 'Oh. MY. GOD! I lost my virginity!' Her face went pale. 'Oh crap! Not only did I just sleep with him, but I just lost my virginity to the Grim Reaper!' What the hell!'

_Jake was ready to go for the main event, but he noticed Bella was acting a little strange. She was acting as if she was new to this sort of thing. As if this was her first time. He hissed in her ear, "Are you, a virgin?" he asked. Bella was breathing kind of hard. And when she herd the question he asked, she couldn't help but tense up and look down. But then she felt his coils tighten around her. "Answer me!"he hissed. She tried catching her breath in his vise like grip. "Yes!"she said. Then she blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment. He was silent for a moment. Then he smirked. "Not anymore. Your mine now." He rammed into her. She cried out in shock as her virgin walls were broken through. Then he rammed into her again and again. Each time, goimg deeper and deeper into her. Bella felt the pain soon turning into pleasure. And before she new it, she was rocking against him and matching his pase. Every time he would go deeper into her, she would cry out in pleasure. He would grunt in response every time he rammed into her. As if a need was driving him, to claim her as his. To make sure everyone knew, she belomgs to him. Then he tried hitting her in a different angle. And from the sound she made, he knew he hit the G-spot. He pushed harder and harder in her. Trying to go as deep as he can into her. She kept crying out in pleasure and wanted more. He felt her tighten around him, and he immediately knew her release drawing near. So he kept ramming deep into her and quickened his pace. She instantly knew his release was drawing near too, and tried to match his pace. He tried to bite down a hiss of his release, then he bit the side of her neck. Luckily she didn't feel anything. She was too lost in pleasure. Then they both gave their all in their last thrusts, as their release came. He let go of her neck, and was panting heavily. So was she. Then they slowly untangled from each other. She rested her head on a part of his coils, as he rested his on top of hers. She shut her eyes and was slowly falling to sleep. But before she did, he whispered in her ear. "You are mine." Too tired to respond. All she did was smile._

She blushed at the memory. She still couldn't believe that she actually did it with Jake. She looked at him, and saw he was still asleep. She couldn't help but to think he looked a bit cute. Then she looked down. 'Does this mean anything?' she thought. 'Does this mean that me and Jake are...together?' she thought for a while. Then sighed. It was too early to be thinking about that now. Then she rested her head in a section of his coils and closed her eyes. After a moment, she felt him shift a bit but didn't open her eyes. But she did open them, when she felt him rest his head on top of hers. She tried looking up but only saw his hat. Then she felt his coils tighten around her a bit, but not in a painful way. Almost as if he was protecting her from something. She couldn't help but smile. Then snuggle in him.

...

Bella woke up a couple hours later. When she woke up, she forgot for a minute, about where she was. But then suddenly remembered, and smiled again. When she saw the light from the outside, she guessed it was probably noon. Then she remembered she promised Beans yesterday that she would help around the farm. That made her even more determined to get up. Although, she did feel guilty about waking up the man coiled around her, she knew she had to keep her promise to Beans. That was one of the things about her. If she made a promise, she had to keep it. No matter how silly or stupid it is, she would always keep a promise. She slowly moved her head out from under his very carefully. But the act made him wake up. And by the time he looked at her, she was already making her way down stairs.

Bella slowly slithered down the stairs and down to the first floor. She opened the door to go out, but a metallic rattle quickly shut the door closed. She was surprised, turned around and came face to face with Jake. He raised a brow at her. "And where do ya think yer going?"he asked. She sighed. "Well, I promised Beans I'd go and help her at the farm today. And just so you know, I never break my promises. No matter how annoying they may be. So I have no choice but to go. No matter how much I don't want to."she said.

He looked at her then narrowed his eyes. "So? Who cares if ya don't go? It doesn't matter what anyone wants. It's what you want. And if ya don't wanna go then don't go."he said. She couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. "I have to go. I promised anyways. So I gotta go and help." Then she turned around and was about to open the door when she felt stong coils rap around her and pull her away from it. She turned and looked at the rattlesnake. He gave her a firm look and looked at her, while she looked back at him. They stared at each other for a while before they both leaned in and kissed. They stayed like that for a moment,before she pulled away. "I have to go." she said. Then she saw his disappointment, then smiled and said, "But I promise I'll be back soon." Then she gave his cheek a quick peck before she opened the door. But then he stopped her again and said, "Ya better keep that promise."he said with a smirk. She looked back at him, then smiled. "You know I will." Then she slithered outside and closed it.

While Bella was slithering towaed Beans farm, she couldn't help but to think about her relationship with a certain rattlesnake. 'I guess its official. I'm with the Grim Reaper.'she thought. 'And I'm pretty sure too. If not, then I wouldn't have slept with him in the first place. And he wouldn't have agreed to hop on bed with me too.' She couldn't help but to chuckle, then smile. 'It looks like I finally found someone to love.'

Throughout the day, Bella had been helping beans with her farm. And when the time came they both decided to call it a day. They were both heading towards he saloon to get a drink when they herd someone scream. They both looked around to find the source of the sound until they both saw a shocking scene. A man, who was rat, had little Priscilla in his grasp and was glaring down at her.

"Try and step on my shoes again! I dare ya!"he yelled at the poor child. Priscilla was desperately trying to take a brrath of air. "Try it!" When Bella saw the poor child whimper in pain, something in her snapped. Then she silently slithered behimd the rat. While the rat didn't even know she was there. "If you ever tep on my shoes again, I'll..." He was about to finish, until he herd a bone chilling sound. The rattle of an angry rattlesnake. He slowly turned around, and came face to face with an angry Bella.

"I suggest you let that child go. And I promise yer punishment won't be so painful."she hissed. He shrunk under her glare. Her eyes semmed to freeze his very soul. Then he shook his head, and pop out his chest. "Oh yeah! And what if I don't let this kid go? What are ya gonna do? Huh!"he said. But he instantly regretted saying that, when she have him, the scariest grins he's ever seen. "Wrong answer." Then she smacked him in the face, causing him to let go of Priscilla. Then she rapped her coils around him and smashed him into the ground before throwing him to the side. Once that was done, she turned her back on him, and looked down at little Priscilla. "Are ya alright kiddo?"she asked. Priscilla nodded, and was about to say something, when Beans screamed something at them. Which made them turn their heads to her. "Bella! Priscilla! Look out!"

BANG!

Bella felt excruciating pain on the right side of her cheek as the bullet scraped through it. She immediately put her rattle on it, and when she looked at it, it was full of blood. In that moment, she snapped. She felt a similar fury as when she fought Bill, only even more stronger. She snapped her head at the rat, who was pointing a gun at their direction, with smoke coming out of its barrel. Then as fast as lightening, she lunged at the rat. The rat was unprepared, and the next thing he knew, he was struggling for air, while being in the bone crushing grip of the female rattlesnake. She shoved her his face at hers. "BIG! Mistake!"she thundered. Then she tightened her grip on the rat even more. He was slowly losing consciousness. "You just bought your one way ticket to hell!" Then she tightened her grip all the more. The rat was about to lose consciousness any second when someone yelled at Bella. "Wait Bella! Stop!" Bella immediately snapped her attention at the owner of he voice, and saw the sheriff with a worried look.

"Wait Bella! Don't kill 'em yet. Let 'em stand trial first! Then we'll decide what to do with him." sheriff Rango said. Bella stared at him for a while. Then she looked at the almost unconscious rat. She thought for a while before she sighed. Then she looked at the rat and lossened her grip on him. But then tightened it again. She made him look at her. "Now you listen to me you filthy bastard! If I feel like you plan on threatening someone else in this town, then I won't hesitate for a second to finish you off. That's a promise! Do you understand me you pitiful waste!"she yelled at him. He quickly nodded in fear. Then she threw him to the side. Then wounded bird came and dragged him to prison.

Bella stared at them until they were out of sight. Then she felt a pair of arms touch her. She immediately looked down and saw Priscilla hugging her. She looked at the child in surprise, and just stared at her. Then Priscilla looked up at Bella. "Thank you. Thanks and awful lot Bella! I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't came along." she said happily. Bella just stared at the child in complete shock. Then she smiled. "No problem!"she said. Then she looked around at everyone else. She half expected everyone to have horrified expressions, after the little show she displayed. But instead of seeing that, she saw some people actually smiling at her, in a grateful way. She stared at them with a confused look. Then the sheriff came walking towards her. He also had a smile on his face.

"Ya did a mighty fine thing there Bella."he said. Bella gave him a confused look. "Whaddya mean sheriff?" she asked. "Well ya saved little Priscilla here, gave that rat quite a beatin' and didn't kill 'em." he said. "Now that was somethin' right there. Thank you." She gave him a surprised look. Then looked at the rest of the townspeople. They all gave her knowing smiles and nods. She didn't know what to say. Then she smiled a bit. "Well, its the least I could do."she said shyly. He sniled too. Then Beans stepped forward.

"Enough of this chit chat. We need to get you to the doc Bella! So he could stitch up that nasty wound, that rat gave you on yer cheek. It's bleedin' kinda bad y'know." beans said. Bella was surprised at what she said. Then she touched her cheek. And that's when she realized, her cheek was smothered with blood and was still spilling some all over her body. "Oh." she said. "I guess a little stitching wouldn't hurt."she said. Then she followed Beans to doc's office. Although, she wasn't so happy about getting stitches on her cheek.

While Beans and Bella went in one direction, Rango went in another direction. When he was just about to take a step on the first steps, he was suddenly pulled by strong coils. Then he as soon face to face with the Grim Reaper. "What the hell is goin' on here sheriff!"he growled. Jake was going doing his usual patrol around the town until he heard a gunshot. Then he decided to check it out. And as he came closer to the spot where it came from, he suddenly smelled blood. But that blood was familiar. Too familiar. He wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

The poor chameleon was struggling to breathe in the rattlesnake's tight grip around him. "Uh..,. N-No need ta worry Jake! Everything is under control now!"he said. Jake narrowed his eyes at the lizard. "Then what was that gunshot then?"he said, then tightened his grip on him. Rango coughed a bit, then said, "Well first can ya please put me down?"he said pleasingly. Jake growled at him, then reluctantly let him go. Rango stumbled and gasped for air before continued.

"Well, ya see there was this rat who was threatenin' little Priscilla. Then miss Bella came and gave the rat a little beat down and threw him. And when she turned her back on him he got a gun out and pulled the trigger. The bullet scraped through her cheek and was bleeding kinda bad so Beans took her to doc's office and now they're patching her up." he said quickly. Then when he saw the look on Jake's face, he immediately regretted saying anything. "Uh...Jake?" The sheriff didn't have time to get out of the way before he was knocked down by the big rattlesnake, who was racing towards doc's office. Upon hearing Bella getting shot, he felt his heart suddenly stop. He promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Now he had broken his promise.

"Alright! That's the last of the stitches Bella!"said doc happily. Bella sighed in releif. Throughout the entire time, Bella had to grind her teeth and bite her lip so she wouldn't yelp out in pain, every time doc stuck a needle through her cheek. Doc cut the a peice of thread that was sticking out and observed the now closed wound. Then after inspecting it for a while, he gave a satisfied grin. "Ok! That should do! Yer all patched up and good to go!"he said. She looked at him then smiled a bit. "Thanks doc."she said. He gave her a nod. "Y'know, I'm surprised! Usually someone who's been shot like that would be screaming bloody murder! But you didn't shout at all. In fact, ya almost killed that rat for shootin' ya!"he said enthusiastically. She chuckled nervously a bit. "So how did ya do it? To not scream in pain. Did it even hurt ya?" he asked. She blushed. She didn't really want to answer that question. "Uh... Well" she started to say.

BANG!

Both animals quickly snapped their heads to the door. Both were surprised when an angry rattlesnake came slithering in. Just by the look of him, Bella immediately knew something was bothering him. Jake slithered toward Bella and looked at her. When he saw the stitches on her cheek, he froze and felt a twinge of guilt wash over him. Then he rapped his coils around her and carried her to the mayor's house. When they arrived, he quickly shut the door, and turned his attention to her, not letting her go for even a second. He looked at her then stared at the wound on her cheek. From the looks of it, it was a pretty bad wound. He was filled with guilt, for letting this happen to her. And the stitches didn't make things better.

Bella immediately knew what was troubling him, and tried to calm him down. "Jake...these wounds are nothing rea..." "I let this happen to ya!"he interrupted her. "I let someone hurt ya, and its all my fault! If I would've been there to protect ya, ya wouldn't have those stitches in yer cheek!"he said. She flinched at the tone of his voice. She knew he wasn't really angry at her, he was just so worried, and angry at himself. She couldn't help but sigh. Then she looked at him. "Jake, ya don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. If I can survive a shot in the chest from a gilla monter and a shot on the cheek from a rat, then I could survive through anything!"she said with a small smile. He looked down at her, but didn't seemed too convinced. She sighed again, then brought her head up and looked him straight in the eye. "Come now, you trust me right?"he raised a brow at her. She couldn't help but to get a little angry, but continued anyway. "I promise I won't get into anymore trouble. And I promise I won't get myself killed."she said with a smile. He expression didn't change at first, but then he couldn't help but to soften his look. She smiled even wider. And he couldn't hekp but smile a bit too. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Then after a while, they broke apart. Then he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Y'know, you owe me?"he said. She raised a brow. "Owe you? For what, worrying you?" His grin grew. "That's right. And I expect full payment too." he said. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, and what is it that you want from me?" she asked. He looked at her for a while before answering. "Don't worry," he said, while tightening his grip around her. "You'll figure it out." he said with a smirk, before kissing her again.


	9. Unexpected stranger

**Alright then, this is chapter nine. Sorry if I've been updating kind of slow, and if my spelling is kind of bad, I've been trying to update as quick as I can. Although, the spelling for the talking is meant to be that way by the way, just in case if you guys are wondering. Anyway here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

Bella was now resting peacefully in the one and only Grim Reaper's coils. They were just through with their previous 'mating session' and now were resting in each other's coils. Bella was nice amd comfortable, and wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the window. It was pretty dark. She had a nagging feeling, but didn't know why. Or for what. Then she noticed it was getting even darker. When she wondered what time it was, it finally hit her. Her singing job at the saloon.

'Oh no!'she gasped and snapped her head up. Jake noticed her sudden reaction. 'What's wrong?"he asked. But she ignored him, and instead, raced down stairs. He was completely taken back by surprise and quickly followed her. Just when she opened the door and was about to go outside, a strong pair of coils rapped around her and pulled her back inside. She looked behind her and saw Jake with a worried look. "What the hell is goin' on?! Why are you in such a rush?"he asked. "I have to go! I'm late for my job at the saloon...again!" and with that she turned to leave, but he still wouldn't let her go. She looked at him with a pleading look. He stared at her for a moment, then leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. "Good luck. I'll be there soon. Now go!"he said and let go of her. She was surprised, but then gave him a grateful smile and quickly slithered toward the saloon.

Once she opened the doors and slithered towards Bufard who had his back turned to her. Bella was about to call his name, until he turned around and faced her with a flat look. "Let me guess, ya either overslept, was pretty busy, or lost track of time, again!"he said. She frowned. "I'm sorry Bufard."she said sadly. He sighed and shook his head. "Just tell me the song yer gonna sing, cuz I know I'm gonna give ya ANOTHER chance anyway. So let's not waste time and just tell me."he said She turned pale then lowered her head. "I'm really sorry." He face palmed. "Ok..um..how about um..."she said trying to think of something. "Look, I don't care what you sing as long as you sing. Hell, I don't care if you sing a song about metal!" That gave her an idea. "Metal huh?" she thought for a while, then she came up with something. "Titanium! Bufard, I'll sing Titanium!"she said happily. He thought for a while, then nodded. "Alright. Now get on the stage and get ready!" he said then went to the boom box. She was about to go on stage when she herd the doors open. She turned her head and saw a familiar rattlesnake. When he saw her he smirked. Then she smiled at him then winked at him. Then he made his way to he back, and nodded to Bufard to give his drink.

After that, she made her way on the stage and got everyone's attention immediately. They already knew what was going on. She then made her usual intro, and said the song she was going to sing. Then she looked at Bufard who was all ready and nodded and started the song. She listened to it for a while, then started to sing.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't here a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nohing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricohet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

Everyone was listening intently to her song. Almot everyone was completely into it. Especially a certain rattlesnake, who can't take his eyes off her. With all most of the light on her, she looked like an angle.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But its you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break me bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Meanwhile in the desert, a lone figure was limping his way toward the town. He seemed injured, starving, and had almost no water. He was trying to reach the town as quick as he could before he collapsed. He needed help more than ever.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Sheriff Rango was doing his usual patrol around the town, when he noticed a lone figure coming its way toward it. He walked closer to get a better look. Then he noticed it was man. A weasel to be in fact. He quickly headed his way toward him, although still a bit cautious. But as he got closer, he noticed the man was in terrible shape. He quickly ran toward him and yelled, "Hey you!" The man looked up. He saw a lizard coming toward him, who looked like a sheriff. He breathed a sigh of relief, and collapsed to the ground. "Woah there!"rango said when he saw the weasel collapse, just when he reached him. He turned him over so he was facing up. "What's yer name mister?"he asked. The man opened his eyes, then answered. "Tom. M-My name's Tom." "Well Tom, I'm gonna get you some help. So just wait here a second until I come back." Rango said. "Gotta find her..."he croaked. "Now your in no condition to be looking for anyone. You need some medical attention immediately." the sheriff said. "Gotta find...Bella."

Rango froze when he heard the name he said. "What?" "Gotta find Bella. N-Need to..w-warn her."he lost consciousness.

Back at the saloon, Bella was just about to finish the song.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_But I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When she finished, everyone cheered. She bowed then smiled. She then looked at the back table, and noticed a certain rattlesnake was staring back at her with a little smirk playin on his lips. She blushed then looked down. Then she started slithering towards him, with a little smile on her face. When she got there, she opened her mouth to say something when...

Bang!

All heads turned to the door where a worried sheriff stood. "Quickly! I need as much help as I can! There's a man who came here and he's in terrible shape and needs medical attention right away! Now does anyone know where doc is?"he asked outloud. "I'm right here sheriff!"called out doc, who just got off from his seat. "Great now I need you to come with me. Anyone else wanna help?" a couple people volunteered and got up from their seat. "Good! Now come on!" he was about to run the way he came, when he suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked at Bella. "I need you to come with us too, Bella." he said. She looked at him with a surprised look. "Me? " she said. "But why do you need me?"she asked. "Well this 'man' happens to know ya, and has been lookin' for ya. Apparently he's a friend of yers too. And just to make sure, do ya know someone named Tom?"he asked.

Bella tensed up and her eyes went wide. "Tom?"she said in a hoarse whisper. "How do ya know?" she asked. "Well he told me his name was Tom, and apparently he's lookin' for ya. And there's some questions I'd like ya to answer for me if ya don't mind. But for now, can ya please come with is so we can help this 'Tom' out?" she paused for a minute, before nodding. Then Rango turned and went out the door with a couple of men. Bella was about to go too, but was stopped by strong coils. She turned around and saw the worried face of Jake. "Jake, I have to go! I need to know if that's Tom. If it is, then he's gotta be here to tell me if..."she trailed off, when she realized, what he might tell her. Her face pailed incredibly. "Oh no..."she then bolted through the door, before Jake stopped her.

She slithered toward the group of men who were carrying a weasel to doc's office. When she got closer, she gasped in shock. The weasel they were carrying, was indeed Tom.

...

Doc had already fixed Tom up, who was now recovering in Doc's office. Bella had been silent since she found out about Tom. She could never say more than a few words. Whenever someone would ask her if she was alright, she would stay silent and stare at the ground. She was curled up near doc's office, and was staring blankly at the ground beneath her. Then Rango came out of doc's office and noticed her curled up on the corner. He walked towards her, then hunkered down at her level. "Hey miss Bella?" he said. But she didn't move. So he tried cheering her up a bit. "Y'know doc says that yer friend Tom, is gonna be alright. He just woke up, so if ya want to see him, ya can." that got her attention. She looked up at him, then nodded.

Bella slowly got up from her position and slthered into doc's offfice. When she entered, she immediately saw Tom. He was laying on a mattress, with his eyes closed. Apparently he heard her come in, and he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw her, his eyes opened wide. "Bella?! Bella! Is that you!" he shouted in surprise. She couldn't help but smile. "Hey Tom! Long time no see huh?"she said. Tom was about to jump from the bed and hug her, when he felt pain shot through his head. "Ow!"he grimaced in pain.

Bella's smile vanished, and was replaced with a worried frown. "How ya feeling?"she asked. Once the pain lessened, he answered. "Oh you know, the usual I guess." Then his eyes shot open. And he looked up at Bella. "Bella! Your alive! I've been looking all over for you!"he shouted. Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah I am. Just in case you haven't noticed."she said sarcastically. He gave her a flat look. "You know you don't have to be... Oh whatever! Listen, I need to tell you this. And its SUPER important!"he said with a worried look. Bella noticed his worried look, and started to get nervous. "What is it?"she said worriedly. "Well, I hate to tell ya this, really," he started to say. "What is it?!" she said frantically. "But..."he trailed off. "But what?! Tell me!" Tom looked at her in the eyes. "Your father's coming. He's coming to the desert. And he's coming to find you."

**Ok this was chapter nine. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry if I'm not updating as fast as I used to. I've been pretty busy lately. But I'll try to add a new chapter every two days or so. Anyway if you guys have any ideas for what happens next, then feel free to tell me! Please review! The more you guys review the more chapters I make! :)**


	10. Don't leave, Stay

**Ok here's chapter 10. Wow already huh! :) This is going faster than I thought. Oh and sorry I haven't been updating faster, I've been pretty busy. Oh, and I'm glad you guys met Tom. It's just a bummer about what he said to Bella. :/ Let's see how she takes it. And just to let you guys know, this chapter will answer a couple of questions you guys had in mind and reveal some interesting info, by the way. So here's chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

Bella just stared at the weasel in horror. Her eyes wide and her mouh partially open. "What?"she finally said. Tom gave her a worried look. "Your father's coming. And he coming to find you." he repeated. She shook her head in disbelief. "No. No! He can't! I mean, h-how does he even know I'm here?!"she said.

"I don't know. But I think it was one of his scouts." he said.

"His scouts?" she repeated. He nodded. "Right after you left, he went crazy. He was yelling at all the workers and servants, in the mansion. He said 'Find her! Search everywhere and anywhere! And no one rests until she's back!' I'm telling ya! He's insane!"

Bella grimaced. "So he's gotten worse huh?"she said.

"Worse than you can imagine!" he said. "So how did any of his scouts manage to find out I was here?"Bella asked. "Well I herd one of the scouts, manage to come by to the desert, and decided to check it out. And apparently he got word that you were here. And once he did, he came straight to your father and told him."he said. "Last I herd, your father was senting all the scouts back, and was planning to take them all and find you. And when I herd that, I came straight to the desert, to warn you." he said.

Bella was quiet. She was in a state of panic, shock, and worry. She didn't know what else to say. Until finally she looked at Tom. "Tom, how long ago was that?"she said in a worried voice.

He thought for a moment before answering. "About 2 months ago."

"Two months ago!"she said panicking a bit. "Now, now don't worry just yet!"he said trying to calm her down. "Now remember, your father ne..." "Don't call him that!"she interrupted him. "He's not my father! Not after the things he's done to me! I told you that remember!"she said.

He paused for a minute, before continuing. "So I was saying. Your... I mean, Dalanar..."he said looking up at her. "still needs to gather all his troups. And I'm pretty sure that'll take a while, since he sent them pretty far away."he said.

She sighed. Then shook her head. "What am I gonna do Tom"she said. "He's coming. I know he is. And...I just don't know what to do."she said sadly. He slowly got up from the bed. Then he walked up to her and gave her a reassuring hand. "It's ok Bella. Everything is gonna be alright."he said trying to reasure her.

"How? How is everything gonna be ok, if my fath... Dalanar is coming to get me and bring me back to that hell! And he's probably gonna give me such a beating of a lifetime! One that I'll probably never forget!"she said. He jumped at her little outburst, then sighed.

"Look Bella, I know everything seems bad right now. But we both know what we should do. What you should do."he said. Then he sighed and looked at her. "You gotta keep moving. You can't stay in a place too long, I ya don't want him catching up to you. You gotta leave this town, once and for all, Bella." he said. "It's the only way."

She looked at him then looked down. "Your right. I...I gotta leave. I have to leave. No matter what. I gotta leave the town, its people. I gotta leave..."she was about to say, when she realized something. "No! NO! NO! I can't leave!"she said shaking her head.

"Why not?!"Tom said in confusion.

""I can't leave him! I can't!"she said, with a little sob, even though she didn't mean it to come out that way. "Leave who?"Tom said raising a brow. "Jake! He's...he's my..."she was about to answer, then quickly shut her mouth, and blushed.

"He's your what?"Tom said, obviously curious about what she might say.

"He's...uh...he's..."she said, trying to come up with another answer, than the one in her head.

"Yer boyfriend?!"Tom said, opening his eyes wide. Her head snapped to him. "What?!" she said. "He's your boyfriend?!"he repeated, with a little smirk. "What?! No! No! I mean...you can say, we're together I guess."she said shyly. "Together?! Who is this guy? I wanna meet him! I wanna see which guy has, 'caught your eye' Bella!"he said with a laugh. She blushed. "Shut up!"she said. Tom laughed.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend! So did he ask you out first or what?"he teased. She looked away. "Did you guys even hop on bed with each other yet?!"he laughed jokingly. Bella blushed even more. She could have sworn she turned crimson. When Tom saw that, he immediately stopped laughing and his jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. GOD!" he yelled in disbelief.

"SHUT UP TOM!"she yelled at him.

He shook his head. "Wow! You out of all people! You know what," he started to say. "Congratulations. That's all I have to say. I mean, really! I never really expected it, but..."he just shook his head. Bella sighed, then couldn't help but to smile a bit. "Thanks..,, I guess" she said. "Your welcome. "was his response.

Then after a while, Bella finally spoke. "That's why I can't leave. I can't leave him behind! I...I just...I can't. "she said solemnly. He thought for a while. "Well, I don't know what your gonna do then. You either gotta leave, or..."he trailed off. She nodded. "You know what, I have to think this through. Imma go for a little walk or something. Helps me think."she said then started slithering away. "Later Tom." He nodded. Then waved at her and went back to bed.

Bella slithered for a while. Not knowing or caring where she went. Until suddenly, she reached the shallow end of the lake. Then she slithered around it. Throughout the entire time, she stared at the lake. Before she even knew it, she was in the other side. She looked at the water, then she looked at the town, which was on the other side of the lake. Then she had a crazy idea. She slithered back from the lake, until she was a few yards away. Then she got herself ready. Oblivious to her, a certain rattlesnake was watching her from the town.

Then with one single movement, she raced toward the lake. She closed her eyes and held her breath, when she jumped inside.

That certain rattlesnake raised his brows in surprise when she went head first into the lake. He waited until she submerged. She never did. A twinge of worry came across him. Until finally, he decided to make sure if she was alright. But before he did, she suddenly reemerged from the water. Except, on the right side of the lake. He was surprised. One for the sudden movement, and the other because she made it to the other side so quickly.

Bella was breathing hard. She did it. She actually did it. She hadn't done something like that in a long time. It was stupid though. The idea was stupid. Just thinking about it was stupid! She didn't know why she did it! She just did it. Once she caught her breath, she layed on the sand and stared at the sun and the desert. She was thinking about what should she do. Should she leave? Or stay? She sighed.

"What am I gonna do?" she thought out loud. "I can't leave Jake! I just can't leave him like he's just a piece of trash! But if I don't leave, then Dalanar's gonna get me for sure!" she shook her head in frustration. "But I can't leave Jake! I...I...I just..."she started to say. She paused for a minute. "I just...love him too much."she said. She sighed. Then she looked forward and stared at the now setting sun.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your coils around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your coils around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown._

_I hope that you'll see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close _

_You put you coils around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

A certain rattlesnake was slithering towards her. He was listening intently to her voice. It was like an angel's voice, and he was completely entranced by her.

_You put your coils around me _

_And I believe it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you'll see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your coils around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your coils around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

He got closer to her, unil he was just a couple of feet from her. She already knew there was someone behind her, and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your coils around me and I'm home_

He wrapped his coils around her and held her firmly. She couldn't help but smile a bit. Then she slowly looked up at him.

_You put your coils around me and I'm home._

They stared at each other for a while, before he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He tried deepening it as much as he can. They stayed like that until air became an issue. So they parted, breathing a little heavily. Then she had a worried frown on her face. He noticed that. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him then looked at the ground. He quickly put his gun under her chin so she could look up at him.

She stared at him for a moment, before speaking. "He's coming."she said in a hoarse whisper. "What?"he said. "He's coming. My father's coming. And he's coming to find me." she sobbed. He was quiet for a moment. "How do you know?"he asked, while narrowing his eyes. "Tom told me. He said that my father is gathering his scouts and is on his way here!"she cried. Then she paused for a moment. "I need to leave. I need to get out of this town and go."she said sadly.

He flinched at what she said. "Whatdya mean 'leave'? Ya ain't goin' anywhere!"he exclaimed. She looked at him with a sad frown. "I have to Jake." "No ya don't! Yer not leaving and that's final!"he said. She sighed and looked down. "Ya don't understand. My father is very powerful. He has power over money and people! Plus, he ain't bad as a fighter either. He taught me most of the stuff I know, especially in head to head combat. He could hire an entire army if he wanted to, and he could use it to destroy anything or anyone! That's why I have to leave. I don't want him to destroy this town or anyone in it!" she exclaimed. Then she looked down. "or you."she said softly.

He stared at her for a while, then finally he spoke. "Do ya really want to leave?" She shook her head. "Then don't." she snapped her head up at him. "But I..."she started to say, but he interrupted her. "You trust me right?"he asked. She nodded. "Then ya dont have ta worry about anythin'. I promised that I would protect ya, so I'm gonna keep that promise! Even if it means taking my own life for ya." her eyes opened wide at his last comment. "No Jake! Don't say that! Please don't say that!" she pleaded. "I mean it! If I have ta risk my own life, I'll do it!" he said. "No Jake! I don't want you to die just for me!"she cried. "You can't fight an entire army all by yourself!" He looked at her, and was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'm not gonna fight an army by myself." he said.

"But then who's gonna-" "We are!"someone shouted.

Both their heads snapped at the person's voice, and it turns out it was sheriff Rango. He had a small grin on his face and was walking towards them. "Sheriff Rango?"bella said, completely shocked. "Howdy Bella!"he said happily. "What are ya..."she started to say. "Well, we herd about yer problem miss Bella," he started to say and nodded to Jake. Her eyes went to him. But he just looked at her. "And we thought we could give ya a hand!"he said. "W-We?"she said surprised. He pointed behind him. She looked up at what he was pointing at, and her eyes went wide at what she saw.

The entire town was standing and watching them. Almost everyone had a gun or some sort of weapon in their hands. But all had small smiles on their faces. She was completely shocked, and had no idea what to say. "Sheriff!... B-But why?"she asked. "Because YOU helped us!"he said. She flinched at that. "Whatdya mean?"she asked. "Well,"said a voice from the crowd. Bella shot her head up and tried to look for the owner of the voice. Then she saw Bufard coming through the crowd.

"Bufard?" she said.

He nodded to her then continued. "Ya see, if it weren't for you, it wouldn't be as entertaining at night. You actually made it pretty fun! And brought more business in the saloon!"he said. Bella was completely shocked at what he said. But then someone else spoke up as well.

"And if it weren't for you," Beans started to say. Bella immediately shot her head towards her. "Then I would have been way behind my stocks this month, and I wouldn't have feed for my sheep. And everybody here knows without my sheep, there wouldn't be any wool for our clothes."she said and nodded to the people who were also nodding in approval.

"And don't forget," this time it was the sheriff that spoke. Bella's head turned to him. "Ya saved little Priscilla from that man. If ya hadn't been there, then we wouldn't have her here now would we?"he said. She stared at him in shock. Then at the town. She was quiet for a while then started laughing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. But she wasn't laughing because she thought it was funny, she was laughing because she was happy.

When she was through, she wiped the tears away from her face. "Y'know, I've never met a town that was so incredible like this one."she said. "Ya see, all my life, I've only known pain and sorrow. No one would ever show the least bit of kindness. And there were very few who actually did." Then she looked up at the town. "I can't tell you how grateful I am. Really. I'm so happy, and thankful, I can't put it into words!"she said.

"So, are ya gonna stay?" this time, it was Jake who spoke.

She looked up at him, then at the town, and back at him. She smiled, a beautiful smile.

"Yes. I'm staying."she said. The town cheered,

Ok here was chapter 10. Sorry if you expected more. This is all I could do for now. I'll try to update faster. I was really busy last week. Hopefully I'll have more time to write the next chapter this week. Anyway please review! The more you guys review the more chapters I make! :)


	11. He loves me, He loves me not

**Here's chapter 11. This chapter will be kind of like a filler chapter, almost. So if you expect more, than I apologize. I'm trying not to go too fast or too slow. And sorry I took forever to post this chapter. I was really busy, this week. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Bella felt happier than she ever did before. She knew she wouldn't be alone when facing Dalanar. She had the town at her side. They promised her they would help. In fact, they already made a plan about how they'll help and what are they going to do. And that made her joyful. Not only that, but she had her friend Tom with her too! But what also made her happy, was that she had someone special close by. She had only that he promised her he would protect her, but he would always be by her side. She felt so happy, she couldn't put it to words. She never thought the time would ever come, where she felt loved.

Bella was taking a swim with Beans at the lake. It was a little late in the afternoon and both women were beat from the days work. So they decided to head down to the lake for a swim. They both swam for a while then decided to head to the shore and dry off.

"So, hows life Bella?" beans asked, after they were both settled on the sand.

"Oh, the usual."she responded casually.

Then after a while Beans spoke again.

"Bella, are you...nervous?"she asked. Bella was surprised at the question and looked at beans. "Um..I don't think so. Why?" she asked questioningly.

"Well...ya see, when we herd about what yer father did to ya, I...I can't imagine what kind of torture you must've gone through."she said sadly. Bella was surprised. She didn't know what to say. She just stared at the female lizard.

"And I can understand why ya ran away. I'm happy ya did! Really! But now, since ya found out he's comin'...to get ya...well... I just wanna ask, if ya feel nervous, or scared by any chance?"she finally asked.

Bella just stared at her in complete shock. She was completely surprised at what Beans said. She was quiet for a moment or two, thwn looked away. She gathered her thoughts before she finally answered.

"Well,"she started to say. "I admit, when I first heard that he was comin', I panicked. I was so scared and terrified that I might get caught, I didn't know what to do. I was even thinking of leavin' this place once and for all so he wouldn't find me here." she said then paused. "But then when you guys said you'd help me, I didn't fell so scared anymore." she looked at beans with a small smile. "I have to thank all of you! For everything you've all done for me! I'm so grateful, I can't explain how grateful I really am!" she said cheerfully.

Beans had to smile. "Well you don't need to thank us. You've already done so much for us too y'know!" beans said. "But I don't think I've done enough though!"she said. "Nonsense!"Benas argued. Both women bickered like that for a little while before they both started laughing at themselves. Then after a while Bella spoke.

"Hey! How did you all find out anyway?"she asked.

Beans looked at her. "Jake told us. Don't ya remember?"

"Oh right! I forgot!"bella said. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"I wonder why he did that?- I mean, I'm not upset that he told you all. I'm just wondering why he did it in the first place?"she said.

Beans hesitated, before answering. "Well he seemed awful concerned for ya. You could see the worry on his face, when he was telling me and Rango everything. Then he asked if we could help. We quickly agreed of course. And when we asked the town, pretty much everyone was quick to agree too! And I could tell ya, he was awfully glad we agreed!"she said with a smirk.

Bella couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe he would actually do something like that. She never imagined he could be so caring, so sweet, so...so... "Bella?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Beans said her name. "I'm sorry what?"she at Beans.

"Ya alright there? Ya kinda zoomed off there for a minute." beans said.

"Oh no! I'm fine! Really! I guess I was a little lost in thought there." she said blushing a bit.

Beans raised a brow. Then she smiled a little. "Ya know, I really think Jake cares about ya Bella. Cuz, knowing the Grim Reaper, he would never EVER do something like that for anyone."she said.

Bella quickly snapped her head towards beans, and stared at her with a surprised expression.

"And since he did do it, then that means that you are a very special person to him, Bella."she continued. "I think you really caught his heart. Cuz I see the way he looks at ya. He doesn't look at ya the way he does with eveyone; all bored, annoyed, almost 'I'm gonna kill ya' face. No. When he looks at ya, he looks at you with complete interest. As if everything you say and do is fascinating. And one could tell he deeply cares about ya, since he gets angry every time someone touches ya! Or even talks to ya! Not to mention he wouldn't allow any danger to come to ya. And I bet if anyone does anything bad to you, he'll shoot 'em for sure!" beans said.

Bella kept on staring at the female lizard with a surprised expression. She listened to every single word she said. And every thought she said, really hit her. When she finally snapped out of her frozen state, she spoke. "Beans,...what are ya tryin' to say?" Beans looked at her,

"Bella, I think Jake loves you."she said.

Moment of silence...

Then Bella started laughing.

She didn't know why she was laughing. She just was. That last comment totally blew her away. She didn't expect that at all.

When she was through, she looked at Beans with teary eyes.

"Good one Beans! Ya really had me goin' there for a minute!"she said.

Beans gave her a serious look. Bella noticed it and immediately stopped laughing. "Wait. You...were serious!"she said, completely shocked.

"Of course I'm serious! I really do think Jake loves you!"Beans exclaimed.

"But how do you know? How can you be so sure?"she asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? He's crazy about ya! He cares for ya, he protects ya, he _doesn't_ wanna kill ya, and makes sure nothin' happens to ya! It's the truth! Rattlesnake Jake, a.k.a. the Grim Reaper, loves YOU!"she yelled. Bella shook her head.

"I don't know. It's just too good to be true."she said.

"I'm tellin' ya! I think that rattlesnake has totally got it in for ya!"Beans said.

Bella thought for a while. Then she spoke. "Are ya sure?"she said hesitantly. "Of course I'm sure. Jake loves you! And that's that!"she said. "Now my question for YOU is, do you love him?"she asked.

Bella flinched at the question. "What?!"

"I said, Do you love him?" she asked.

Bella was silent for a while, then looked down. She tried thinking of an answer to say. Then she looked at Beans. "Beans, ya think you could keep a secret?" Beans nodded. "Ok then."she said. Bella paused for a moment, then smiled. "I think I do love Jake."

...

Bella was laying on the sand near the lake. Beans left not too long ago, saying she had to go cook dinner for Rango. Bella couldn't help but smile at the fact that Beans and Rango make a good couple. That thought made her think about something else. Mainly her relationship with a certain rattlesnake.

'Does Jake really love me?' she thought. 'I mean, I love him but...does he love me? Beans seems to think that he does, but...I just don't know.'

Bella sighed. Then she got up and started slithering toward the town. But then something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw something shiny. She tilted her head in curiosity, and started slithered towards it. When she finally reached it, her eyes opened wide in surprise. The object, was a gun.

She picked it up, and observed it for a while.

'Someone must've dropped it.'she thought.

Bella was about to turn around and bring it to the sheriff, until she got a crazy idea...a vey crazy idea.

She looked around to see if anyone was near by. Luckily, no one was. Then she took the gun, and looked for a secluded place with some cactus trees.

Once she found a secluded place with enough cactus trees, she looked at the gun again. She raised a brow at it, then looked up, and tried to find a good cactus.

When she did, she aimed the gun at it. She pulled back the hammer, and fired.

BANG!

Smoke was coming out of the barrel as the bullet was shot.

Bella saw the bullet being fired out of the barrel. She had no idea where the bullet might hit, but she hoped it was close. But once she saw the spot it hit, she groaned in frustration. The bullet only hit a needle of the cactus. Bearly hitting the plant itself.

She then decided to try one more time. But that one more time, turned to about 10 times. Each time, she got more and more frustrated as she bearly even hit the cactus itself.

She growled in anger and frustration. "Why can't I hit hat stupid tree!"she yelled. She tried one more time, but she missed it completely. She growled. "What the hell!"

"Y'know you'll never hit that tree, if you keep shootin' like that!"

Bella jumped at the sudden voice, and turned around. She saw a familiar rattlesnake, who was staring down at her. She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you."she said. He raised a brow at her.

"Who did ya think it was. Some kind of bergaler?"he asked sarcastically. She gave him a flat look

"Well sorry for being too careful."she said sarcastically, but couldn't help but smile a bit... Although she didn't know why. He sighed and shook his head.

"What are ya even doin' out here in the first place with that gun?"he asked, straight to the point.

She paused for a minute, then looked down at the ground. "Well I found this gun laying on the sand and...well, I just thought I'd...try it out."she said shyly. He looked at her for a moment.

"So ya decide to try it out on the cactus?"he said flatly. She blushed a bit, then nodded, and lowered her head in embarrassment. She waited for him to call her a 'crazy woman' or 'stupid'. But it never came. Instead, he did something she didn't expect at all.

"Well if yer gonna use that gun, then I suggest ya use it right." he said. Then came towards her.

Bella snapped her head towards him, and her eyes opened wide in surprise. He then curled around her a bit, and wrapped his tail around her tail and the gun.

"When ya want to shoot something, ya gotta focus on yer target."he said. "Once ya know a precise target to hit, point the gun to it. Make sure ya have a clear shot. Ya don't want to shoot something you can't see. Then once ya got a clear heading, pull the hammer back. Don't move the gun at all if ya don't wanna miss. Then ya pull the trigger. Ya think ya got it." he said, then looked at her.

She hesitated a moment, before nodding.

"Alright then. Give it a shot."he said then let her go. She looked at him, then at the gun. She then looked at the cactus, and got a determined look.

She followed all the steps he told her and aimed the gun at the cactus. He scooted up to her and moved the gun slightly, then moved back. She looked at the cactus, then took a deep breath. She pulled the hammer back. Then a moment later, she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet shot from the barrel then right through the center of the cactus. Leaving a hole in it.

A huge smile spread across, Bella's face. Then she jumped up and cheered. She then looked at Jake, who had a little smirk of his own. "I knew you could do it."he said. She smiled at him, then without warning, she quickly slithered up to him and jumped on him.

He was surprised at first, and almost fell backwards, but quickly recovered his balance. "Thank you Jake! Thank you so much!"she said happily. He was surprised for a moment, then wrapped his coils around her, in a snake-like hug and held her close. She couldn't help but smile a little. Then she realized something. She looked up at him.

"Now that I realize it, I have a lot more to thank you for." she said.

He raised a brow at her. "For what?"he asked.

"Well if it weren't for you, the town would have never found out about my problem, and wouldn't be helping me. You're the one who asked them to help me. You're the one who talked to them and make them agree to help me. You're the reason why, I'm still here in this town. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, and I'd probably be out wandering in the desert. So I can't thank you enough for everything! And it really pisses me off that all I could say to you is thank you!" she said.

He had been listening intently to evey word she said. Never looking away or zooming out of her little speech. Every word she said, really hit him.

He stared at her for a while, then he leaned in and kissed her. She stayed still for a second, before kissing him back. He tried deepening the kiss as much as he can. He tightened his grip around her even more, until she could barely breathe. They stayed like that for a while until air became an issue. So they broke apart. Then they stared at each other. After a while, she looked down.

"My question is,"she started to say. "Why? Why did you do all this for me? I mean, I'm not much, really. I'm weak. I'm not strong, or brave. I'm big and ugly. And I'm not worth a shiny pearl either! I'm..."

"Yer right. Your not worth a shiny pearl." he said interrupting her. She gave him a surprised look, but couldn't help but get a little hurt and angry. She was about to speak when he spoke again.

"Yer worth more than a shiny pearl!"he said.

She looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"And yer not weak! You ARE stong and brave! And yer worth more than you realize. Hell, yer worth 100 times more than some shiny pearl! And yer not big and ugly either! Yer probably the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life, and no other women could ever compare to ya!"he said.

Bella stared at him in complete shock. She never knew he could say things like that. Every word he said, had made an impact on her. She looked at him, with wide eyes.

"Jake, I..."she started to say. Until he leaned in and kissed her again. This time, she alnost immediately kissed him back. He brought her closer to him, until it nearly hurt. This kiss was like their previous one, except it was deeper and longer. When they parted, both were breathing hard. But he didn't dare let her go. He stared down at her, while she looked up at him. He wanted to say something to her, but couldn't make himself say it, and got frustrated. She noticed his distress.

Jake?"she said, which made him look at her. He hesitated a moment, then said, "You should go."

She was surprised. "What?"

"Yer gonna be late for yer job at the saloon, and I don't wanna be responsible for ya being late."he said.

"Oh." she said in disappointment. Then she looked down. "Ok then."she said, then startes moving out of his coils. But before she was completely out, he immediately said, "I'll meet ya there in a bit." She looked at him, and smiled. Then she quickly slithered up to him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and slithered towards the saloon.

Once she was out of sight, he growled in frustration. He didn't get to tell her the one thing he's been wanting to say ever since the first day he met her.

**Well this was chapter 11. Can you guys guess what Jake wanted to tell Bella? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I've just been a little busy lately and I don't have as much time as before to continue writing. But I promise, I'm not forgetting about this story. In fact, this story has been my motivation to finish my work early, so I can continue it. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to PM me! And please review! The more you review, the more chapters I make! :)**

**(Warning! This message is for a guest who's been asking me some questions about the story. If you don't want any spoilers on the story, then I suggest you don't read this!)**

**I know your thinking a lot about the story, and I'm really happy you are. Just be a little patient with me ok. I promise your questions will be answered later in the story. Just give me some time ok. Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story. Please review! :)**

**Your writer, Andresome04**


	12. Singers and Nightmares

**Here's chapter 12. This one will be similar to the last one, I mean like it's going to be like a filler almost. And I apologize, if the title sounds suckish. It was the only thing I could come up with. :/ Well this is all I have to say for now. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Bella was on her way to the saloon. She had just finished her last encounter with Jake, but couldn't help but to think about it. ' What was the matter with him?' she thought. 'I mean, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn't. I wonder what that was.' she thought. She finally reached the saloon and was about to open the doors, when a voice called her name. "Bella! Wait!"she spun around and saw Tom coming her way. "Hey Tom! What's up?"she asked. Then waited until the weasel finally caught his breath to speak.

"I was gonna ask you if I could join you in the saloon."he said.

"Oh sure! But I'm not gonna be sitting around and drinking. I have a job to do."she said.

Tom raised a brow in surprise. "Really?! What kind of job?!"he asked curiously,

She blushed a bit before answering. "Well I kinda...sing."she said shyly.

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really! You sing here! Well why didn't ya tell me!?"he exclaimed. She chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess I forgot," she said. Then looked down.

"Well I wanna hear you sing!"he said enthusiastically. Bella snapped her head towards him. "Parton me?"she said. "I wanna hear ya sing!"he said again. She just gave him a shocked look.

"Oh come on! I haven't heard ya sing since before you even left! So can I hear you sing!?"he asked happily.

"Well it's not my choice if you here me or not. I have to sing tonight, even if I don't want to." she said. A grin immediately spread across his face. "Yes!" he said. Bella just rolled her eyes and was about to enter the saloon, when she heard a voice singing. She stopped and listened. She heard the singing again. She snapped her head up and started moving towards the person who was singing.

"Uh... Bella?"Tom said, confused about her sudden change of direction.

Bella ignored him, and continued moving towards the sound. "Hey Bella! Where are you going? Wait up! !"he yelled, running after her.

She continued moving forward, until she heard the voice get louder. The singing came from behind the sheriff's office. So Bella, slowly slithered around the building, and peeked to see who was singing from behind the building. Her eyes grew wide in surprise when she saw who was the singer.

There was beans, hanging some clothes to dry, while she was singing a lovely tune.

"BEANS!" Bella yelled.

That made Beans jump up and nearly fall on the wet clothes that were on the ground beneath her. She quickly spun around and flinch when she saw Bella staring at her in disbelief.

"Beans! You could sing?!" Bella yelled in disbelief.

Beans stared at her in complete shock, then she froze up.

"Uh... Beans?"Bella said. Beans didn't move a muscle. Then Bella slowly slithered towards her. She tilted her head in confusion, then poked her on the forehead. "Beans?" Beans still didn't move. "You think she's dead?"Tom said from behind. Bella furrowed her brows in worry. "Beans? Are ya still here?"she said. Then after a couple of minutes, Beans finally broke from her frozen state. She shook her head then, stared at Bella and Tom with wide eyes.

"What are you two doin' here?"beans asked.

"We heard some singing and we decided to see who was singing..." "Well Bella was."Tom intervened. Bella ignored him and continued talking. "And we followed the sound, and it turns out, you were the one who was singing!"Bella exclaimed.

Beans blushed a bit then looked down. "oh." she said shyly.

"And your singing is great!" bella said. "You have a nice voice Beans!"

Beans snapped her head to her. "What?!"

"I really think you have a nice voice! And why didn't you tell me you could sing!" she exclaimed. Beans blushed even more and looked down. "Well I don't really like singing in public."she said. "Nonsense! I bet you'll do great singing in public!"bella said. Then she thought of an idea.

"Hey Beans! How about you and me sing a song at the saloon!" bella said. Beans gave her a horrified look.

"Uh... I'm sorry Bella, but I-I'm not sure if I want to go sing at the saloon,"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! And it will only be tonight anyway! So whatdya say beans!"bella said.

Beans looked down at he ground. "I don't know." "Oh please! Just for tonight!" bella persisted.

Beans thought for a while. "Oh alright! But just for tonight!" Bella cheered happily.

"Now come on! Let's get goin' then." Then Bella lead the way to the saloon followed by Beans and Tom

When they entered, bella immediately looked for Bufard. She saw him at the counter with his back turned to her. She then got a mischievous idea. She silently slithered behind him, and yelled, "HEYY! BUFARD!" Bufard jumped up and nearly spilled the drinks he was holding. He turned around and came face to face with a highly amused Bella.

"Scared ya didn't I?"she teased. Bufard just rolled his eyes.

"Ha Ha very funny! Now are ya here ta sing or what?"he said.

"Actually I have to ask ya somethin'. Ya think you could let Beans sing with me tonight?" she asked. His eyes flew open wide in surprise.

"What!? Beans!?" he exclaimed, and looked at beans. "You could sing Beans?!" Beans blushed then nodded.

"I didn't know you could sing! Well won't this be a surprise! No offence Beans!"he quickly. Beans just sighed. "So is that a yes?"bella asked.

He thought for a moment, "Alright fine. So what is it that you two are going to sing?"

Bella looked at Beans. "So what do ya want to sing?"she asked. Beans thought for a moment then shrugged. "Oh come on Beans!" "Well I'm sorry I've never done this before!"she said. Bella just sighed. Then Tom spoke up. "Hey I got one!"he said. Both women turned their heads to the weasel. "How about 'I can't remember to forget you'?" Both women gave him, confused looks.

"What?"they both said at the same time.

"Oh come on! It's a good song!"he insisted.

Both women looked at each other then sighed. "I guess we'll have to go with that one."bella said. Beans nodded. Then bella turned to bufard.

"Ok Bufard. We'll sing 'I can't remember to forget you'."she said.

He raised a brow at both of them, then nodded. "Alright. Now get ready!"he said and walked to the other side of the counter.

Bella and Beans then made there way to the stage. When they arrived they looked at each other. "Ya ready Beans?"bella asked. Beans gulped nervously. "I think so." Just then, the sheriff came into the saloon.

"Hey Beans! Are ya here?"he shouted. Beans eyes opened wide. "RANGO!?"she shouted. He looked up and sighed in relief, then he ran to her.

"Hey beans! I've been lookin' for ya everywhere! I wanted to tell ya if...wait, why are ya on stage?" he asked. Then pointed at the stage. Beans blushed a bit. "Well, uh...I just...um..." she started to say, then bella intervened. "Ya see sheriff Rango, Beans wanted this to be a surprise for you. Tonight she and I are gonna sing this song and we hope you and everyone else are here to listen to it."she said.

Rango gave her a surprised look. "Really!?/ he looked at Beans. "Beans, is that true!" Beans gulped nervously. "Uh...yes. You could say that."

He paused for a moment. "Well I'll be! Why didn't ya tell me you could sing Beans!?"he said happily. Beans chuckled nervously, anf looked down.

"Well, if your gonna hear us sing, then ya better take your seat before everyone else takes there's ." bella said. Rango nodded, then winked at Beans and went to take a seat.

Beans sighed then looked at Bella. "Ya sure I can do this?" she asked

"I know you'll do fine Beans! Stop worrying!" Bella responded. Then they both heard a whistle and turned their head towards the sound. They saw Bufatd give them a thumbs up. He was ready to get the show on the road. They both nodded then looked at crowd in the saloon. Bella cleared her throat, and got everyone's attention.

"Alright everone! Tonight's little show is gonna be a little different. Instead of singing alone, Beans here is gonna sing with me!"she said. There was a murmur of voices, and everyone seemed to be surprised that Beans could sing at all! Beans immediately knew what they were talking about and blushed a bit. Then suddenly, the door flew open. All heads turned to the door, and nearly everyone gasped out loud in fear when they saw who was at the door...well almost everyone. Bella was the only one who wasn't afraid. In fact, she smiled when she saw who it was.

A familiar outlaw came slithering in, and looked up. His eyes landed on Bella. He smirked a bit and tipped his hat to her. She couldn't help but blush a bit and look down. He then looked at everyone else, narrowed his eyes at them, hissed warningly and rattled his tail at them. Which immediately made everyone look away, and pretend that nothing has happened.

He then made his way to the table in the back. Once he arrived, he looked at Bella then smirked at her. She blushed even more. He saw some people from a nearby table look at him, and he hissed at them, which made them flinch and turn away. Bella couldn't help but chuckle at that. The idea of everyone being afraid of Jake (except for her) always made her laugh! Jake looked at her, then winked at her, which made her laugh a little more, and smile at him. But when she heard Beans clear her throat, Bella immediately snapped back to reality.

"Uh...anyway, I hope you all enjoy this song. So here it goes!" She then looked at Beans. "Ya ready?"she asked. Beans nodded. "Wait!"she suddenly said. "What parts do we sing? Do I sing half and you sing the other half, or what?"she asked. "How about we'll switch off, like in the song. Don't worry, you'll know when it's your turn to sing."she said reassuringly. Beans gulped nervously, then nodded. Bella then looked at Bufard who was also ready, and played the song.

_I left a note on my bedpost_

_Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_

_What I tend to do when it comes to you_

_I see only the good, selective memory_

_The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me_

_I've never met someone so different_

_Oh here we go_

_Your part of me now, your part of me_

_So where you go I follow, follow, follow oh_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ooooh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

Then the next person sang the next part.

_I go back again_

_Fall of the train_

_Land in his bed_

_Repeat yesterday's mistakes_

_What I'm trying to say is not to forget_

_You see only the good, selective memory_

_The way he makes me feel like_

_The way he makes me feel_

_I never seemed to act so stupid_

_Oh here we go_

_He's part of me now, he a part of me_

_So where he goes, I follow, follow follow oh_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

Both women were having fun and were into the song. They were both singing to the crowd and completely forgot their nervousness. On this part, Bella sang and she looked at a certain outlaw in the back who was starting intently at her. She smiled at him.

_I rob and I kill to keep him with me_

_I do anything for that boy_

_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

_I do anything for that boy_

When Beans sang this part, she glanced at Rango, and blushed a bit. But she also smiled shyly.

_I rob and I kill to keep him with me _

_I do anything for that boy_

_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

_I do anything for that boy_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_But when you look at me, the only memory_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

When the music ended, there was a moment of silence, then everyone cheered. Both women bowed, then smiled at the crowd. Beans saw Rango cheering her on, and was calling out her name. She smiled at him shyly. Bella on the other hand, was smiling at the rattlesnake who was sitting in the back. He smirked at her, then nodded to the doors. She immediately knew what he meant then, blushed a bit and smiled, then nodded. He got up from his seat and slithered towards the doors, and nodded for her to come along. Bella then looked down at Beans.

"Well you go have fun! I'll be on my way!"she said, then started moving towards the doors.

"Wait! Where are ya goin'?!"Beans yelled. Bella stopped then turned to look at her.

"Let's just say, I've got some things I need to 'attend' to." she said with a mischievous grin. "Later!"she said, then was out the door. Beans raised a brow at her. She looked at the back, and noticed Jake wasn't there anymore. She sighed, and shook her head, when she realized why they both left the saloon. She knew they would do something like that. Then she wondered when he might confess to her. If he might ever confess to her that is.

...

It was midnight, and everyone in the town was asleep. Even a couple of rattlesnakes, were now getting some shut eye, after their little 'escapade'. Well at least one of them, that is.

Bella was twisting and turning in her sleep. Making little groans in her sleep, and even talked a little. "Get away! Get away!" she mumbled. She was having a nightmare.

_Bella was cowering in fear. Trying to get away from the figure coming towards her. But she was backed a away into a wall, with no way out. All she could do was curl up into a ball._

_"Get Away! Get away!"she yelled. The figure just laughed at her and came closer. "Go away! Get away from me!"she yelled._

_"Oh Bella! Poor, poor, Bella!" Dalanar mocked. Bella cowered away in fear. "You thought you could get away! You thought you could escape from me didn't you!"he said. "Well, you were wrong!"he said menacingly. _

_Bella tried looking for an escape route, but she knew there wasn't any. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! You hate me don't you? So why don't you just leave me be?! Just let me go!" she pleaded. He just shook his head and chuckled evilly. _

_"You know I can't do that. You know I need to punish you! YOU killed Elizabeth! You killed my wife, you insignificant waste! If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive! But now she's dead, because of you!" he growled at her. She tried backing away from him, but she knew it was no use. "That's why you need to be punished! You deserved all that treatment that I gave you! But you still need to pay for what you've done!"he yelled at her. She tried going back all the way to the wall, to get as far away as she could. She flinched when she heard him chuckle again._

_"But now that your here, I could finally give you what you deserve!" he said and started moving closer to her. She tried backing away, but knew it wasn't possible. She gasped when she saw what he was holding in his tail. A whip. _

_"No! Please! Not the whip! Anything but that!"she pleaded and shook her head. He grinned evilly at her. "No! Please!" When he raised the whip to strike, she screamed. _

Jake was awakened by Bella's moving and thrashing. He turned to look at her, and noticed she was talking in her sleep. "Go away! Get away from me!" He raised a brow at her. "Belle?" he said. She didn't seem to hear him for she started thrashing even more. "Belle wake up!"he said, nudging her with his snout. "No! Please! Not the whip! Anything but that!" His brows raised up in surprise.

"Whip?"he asked confusingly.

"No! Please!" she yelled. "Bella wake up!"he said. Then she screamed.

"Bella! WAKE UP!"he yelled, and at the same time, shaking her until she opened her eyes.

She was breathing heavily, and looked up at the worried hell fire eyes of Jake. "What the hell is the matter woman?!"he asked worriedly. She stared at him for a moment or two, before bursting into tears. He was surprised for a moment, before he wrapped his coils around her, and held her tight while she cried. She buried her face in the crrok of his neck and sobbed. While he was trying his best to calm her down, by moving his rattle up and down her spine, in a comforting way.

"Bella! It's alright it was just a dream."he tried reassuring her.

"No!"she immediately said. "It wasn't a dream! It was real!"she sobbed.

He looked down at her. Then she opened her eyes and looked up a him.

"Belle, ya don't need to worry 'bout anythin'! Me and the town are here for ya remember?"he informed her.

"Yeah I know! But I'm just, scared! I don't want him to get me! Not after meeting you, and the people of this town!" she said. "What I'm most afraid of, is that he'll take me away! Take me away from all of this, and lock me up and beat me again!"she sobbed. He looked down at het, and gave her a serious look.

"Belle?"he said, trying to her attention. But she just stared at the ground. "Bella?"he tried again, and this time she looked up at him a bit. He put his metallic rattle under her chin, and made her look staright at him.

"Bella, do ya remember what I told ya, the day you told me everything?" she nodded. "Well just like you, I keep my promises. And I promised that I'll protect ya no matter what! And I intend to keep that promise! If he so much as touches ya, I'll tear him a apart bit by bit!" he said. "Trust me Belle, I'll protect ya with my life! I bet my soul on it!"

She stared up at him. Then after a while, she smiled a bit. "Thanks Jake!"she said. He smirked down at her. Then after a moment or two, they leaned in and kissed. They stayed together for a while, before parting. He then layed her in the middle of his coils and held her tight. She rested her head on a part of his coils and closed her eyes. He shifted a bit, before finally resting his head on top of hers. He then tightened his grip around her a bit more, but in a protective way. She smiled. Then after a while, she fell asleep.

**Ok this all I have for chapter 12. Again, I apologize if you think the title sucks. I couldn't think of a better one. :/ And sorry if I'm a little slow on updating, I've been busy, and don't have as much time as before. Anyway if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to tell me. Well this is all I have for now. Please Review! The more you review, the more chapters I make! :)**


	13. A Boring Day!

**Well this'll be chapter 13. I'm sorry if this chapter took forever, I was having a hard time thinking of something to write and was in a stump for a little while. And I also apologize If you guys don't like this chapter at all. This'll just be a filler chapter. But I promise, this will probably be the last filler, before things start to get more interesting. And just to give you guys a heads-up, this chapter will focus on Tom a little more. Anyway here's chapter 13!**

Tom woke up to a new day. He groaned out loud and sat up from the bed. It's been more than a week, since he came to Dirt. Before he was pretty beat up, tired and was about to die of exhaustion, all because he was looking for Bella, to tell her the unfortunate news. But now he was pretty much back to his old self. He also was now staying in an apartment home on the other side of the town. Which was also far away from where Bella was staying.

He scratched the back of his head, and yawned loudly. He then rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It was pretty late, and the sun was high up in the air. After a while, he decided to get up from the bed. He sluggishly walked towards the door without even looking at himself in the mirror, and open it. Once he was out the door, he closed it behind him.

He was quickly met by the rays of the sun and was forced to go back up and sheild his eyes wih his hand. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around. People were going by wih their usual business. Shop owners were yelling out things to the crowd like, "Potatoes!" "Corn for sail!" "Carrots! Freshly picked!"

Tom looked at the people passing by. Some women were carrying baskets filled with vegtables in one hand, and in the other, they dragged their children right behind them. The men were probably at work, or were off building something. But most men were at the saloon getting a drink or two.

Tom started walking on the street and was slowly making his way through the crowd. Even though he had no idea where he was going. He walked around for a bit, until he finally decided he was going to see Bella. The only problem was, he didn't know what building she was staying in. So he decided to wing it.

Turns out, it was a bad idea.

Since Tom spent most of his time, inside his little apartment recovering, he didn't really know where he was going. And the day before was the first time, he went outside and visited part of the town. So of course he was still new to everything and everyone. He tried asking a couple of people if they could tell him, where she lived. But each person, told him she was busy at the moment and he should visit her later. That made him wonder what she could be doing.

'Probably spending time with her 'Jake!' he thought.

But either way, he still decided to go visit her, since he didn't have anything better to do. He then asked a couple more people, where she lived but they still told him the exact same thing as before.

"Huh! Can someone at least show me where Bella lives!"he said out loud in frustration, which caused a couple of people to look at him strangely.

"I can show you!"said a high voice. He turned to see where the voice came from, but didn't see anyone.

"Hello!"said a voice.

Tom immediately looked down, and nearly jumped up in surprise when his eyes met the eyes, of little Priscilla.

"Uh... Hey there! Uh...little girl.."he said awkwardly.

She looked up at him. "My names Priscilla!"she said.

"Uh...hey! Priscilla!"he said again awkwardly. Then after a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"So... Priscilla, "he started to say, which caught her complete attention. "Do you know where Bella lives?"he asked.

She quickly nodded. "Yup!"

"Well can you show me where?"he asked. She nodded.

"Come on!" she said, then quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other direction.

"So what's yer name Mr?"she asked.

"My name's Tom."he replied.

"How long have ya known Bella?"she asked.

"Oh, a while now."he replied after thinking for a moment.

"Are ya good friends with her?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am."

"Does she tell you everything, like her secrets and problems?"

""Uh... I guess."

"Do you tell each other everything?"

"Um..."

"Are ya sure yer good friends with her?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"he questioned her.

"No reason!"was her response.

He looked at her suspiciously, but then sighed.

"So did you help Bella escape?"she said after a while.

Tom looked at her in surprise. He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Uh, yeah! Yeah I did!"

"Thank you by the way!"

He looked at her in complete shock. "Thank me? For what?"

"If ya hadn't have helped her escape, then she wouldn't have come here to Dirt, and we would've never met her."she said.

"And yer happy about that?"

She nodded. "Yup!"

Tom stared at her for a while in shock. Once he overcame it, he sighed.

"Your welcome. I guess."

...

Bella was in the middle of waking up and falling to sleep. She and Jake were just through with their last 'mating session'. Now they were resting up. Bella had a small smile on her face. She was comfortable, relaxed, and happier than ever. She wouldn't mind staying like this all day.

Unfortunately, she didn't get what she wanted. She felt Jake move and slowly unwrap his coils around her. She frowned at that, opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Where are ya goin'?" she said, although she didn't mean to sound more disappointed than she wanted to.

He looked at her. "I gotta go do my stupid job fer that blasted sheriff, "was his response.

She frowned at that, and cursed the sheriff in her mind. He saw her frown, then smirked at her, and coiled around her.

"Don't be sad Darlin'. I promise I'll be back. Just wait for a little while"he said. "You'll wait won't ya?"

Rolled her eyes. "Hmpf!" then she looked away.

He raised a brow at her, then placed his gun under her chin and made her look at him. She tried to ne serious, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright fine. I'll wait!" she said, then started to make her way back to her sleeping spot. But a strong pair of coils stopped her, and immediately dragged her back. She rolled her eyes again, already knowing what's next. She looked up at him, as he stared down at her. Then they came together and locked lips. After a moment or two, they pulled apart again.

"Now just rest 'til I get back."he said, and gently layed her back on her sleeping spot.

She raised a brow at him. "Rest? Seems like you have some plans in mind when you get back huh?" she teased.

He slithered towards the door and opened it. "You have no idea!"he grinned mischievously, then he slithered out, and closed the door behind him.

...

"So Tom, are ya comin' to the party tomorrow?" Priscilla asked Tom.

"Party? What party?"he asked.

"Ya don't know! Tomorrow's Sheriff Rango's birthday! And we're all gonna throw a big surprise party for him! You should come, it'll be real fun!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh I don't know."he said hesitantly.

"Oh please Tom! Please!"

He sighed. "Ok fine! But only if Belle goes too!"he said.

Priscilla was about to speak, when she quickly shut her mouth and froze. He furrowed his brows in confusion at her reaction, but when he looked forward, he too froze in fear. They both didn't sqy a word, when they saw the huge figure of the Grim Reaper slither past them. He bid them no head, or even looked at them. Nor did he acknowledge their presence. Although when Tom made eye contact with him, he simply narrowed his eyes at him, and Tom immediately looked forward. Once he was out of sight, both of them relaxed.

"So he's the Grim Reaper huh?"he said to Priscilla. She nodded.

He sighed. "I don't know what Belle sees in that guy. He sure is creepy!"he shuddered.

"He's called the Grim Reaper for a reason. He never leaves a town without a soul."she said.

He gulped nervously. "Well I still don't know what she sees in him!" after a while, he spoke again. "Anyway, I wonder what she's doing now. Probably asleep I guess!"

Bella was resting in the same spot Jake layed her in. But as much as she tried, she couldn't quite fall back to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked out the window, which was covered by the curtains.

"What time is it?" she thought out loud.

She got up, opened the curtains, and looked out the window. It was bright daylight and the sun was already up. It was noon.

"Shoot! We woke up late today!" she said out loud. She sighed and shook her head.

"Damn nightmares!"she cursed. Then after a moment, she also said, "And outlaws!"

She sighed and shook her head. She wanted to go outside. But even if she did, she would have nothing to do. "Well, I could always see Tom!"she said out loud. But she knew he was probably still sleeping, knowing what kind of person he is. She then turned her attention to the house and took a long look.

The house looked like a mess. Furniture was tipped over. There was a couple of scratch marks on the floor. (Although she already had an idea where they came from.) Also, there was a couple of pictures that were shot at and were pretty much destroyed. (She probably already knew who had done that.) She was surprised. Not only because how messy it was, but also because she hadn't notice this until now. She shook her head at all the mess. Then she had an idea.

"Well if I have nothin' else to do, then why don't I fix this place up!"

And with that, she started cleaning the entire house. She cleaned from the top floor to the bottom floor. She broomed, she mopped, threw all the trash away, fixed the furniture, to even polishing the windows. Boy, was it work! When she was through, she heaved a big sigh, and threw herself on the couch.

"There! All done!" she sighed.

The entire house was sparkling clean. There was not one speck of dust anywhere. It was clean from the top floor to the bottom. From the living room to the kitchen. Even the floor was shining!

Bella closed her eyes, and was about to rest when...

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

" Hey Bella! You awake!" Tom yelled from the other side.

Bella's eyes flew open. Then she groaned out loud, got up, and slithered towatds the door. When she opened it, she saw Tom grinning, and little Priscilla standing next to him. She was also smiling.

"Mornin' miss Bella!" she said.

"Hello Priscilla."Bella sighed. "So what are ya guys doin' here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm bored!" Tom said flatly, which caused Bella to chuckle. "So I decided to give you a little visit."he said with a smirk, then he looked down at Priscilla. "And Priscilla here, showed me the way to your place!"he said.

Bella raised a brow at him. "Ok so, whatdya want?"she asked.

He looked up at her. "Whatdya mean what do I want? I'm bored, so I want to see you of you want do something! But apparently your too tired to do anything!"he said, then looked down at Priscilla. "Come on Priscilla! Let's go somewhere else!"he said, then turned around nd started to walk away.

"Hold on! You don't need to be a cry baby!" Bella called out to them, and slitnered towards them. They stopped and turned around to face her.

"Ok! So what do ya want to do?"Bella asked flatly.

Tom gave her an unamused look. But then he sighed and stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't know what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Really?! Really? You came to my house! Disturbed me in my relaxing time! Just because you wanted me to do something with you,and you don't even know what you want to do!" she exclaimed. "Are you kidding me!"

"Hey! Don't judge me ok! I'm serious! I'm bored! And ya know how much I hate being bored!"he said.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Your really somethin' ya know that!" He just shrugged.

"Well if ya don't know wnat yer gonna do, you two could always help miss Beans set up for the party!" Priscilla insisted.

Both of them looked at her, then looked at each other. "Well that's better than nothing!" Bella admitted.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Tom agreed. Then they both turned their heads to Priscilla.

"Ok We'll do it!" they both said in unison. Priscilla grinned with excitement.

"Yay! Ok let's tell Beans that yal wanna help to! Follow me!" and with that the two adults followed the young child.

**Ok here, was chapter 13. Again I'm sorry that this chapter took forever. I was in a stump, for a while, until I finally thought of something to write. And by the way, this will be the last filler, for now, until things start to get more interesting. Anyway please review! The more you review the more chapters I make! :)**


	14. The Party

**Alright, here's chapter 14! I would like to thank a certain guest, who's always reviewed for almost every single chapter I made. I really appreciate it! Thanks so much! And this chapter will answer all your questions by the way! By the way, sorry if this seems short and not enough. But I promise the next chapter is on its way, and will conitue where this chapter left off. But for now, this is it for you all to read. Anyway here's chapter 14! Enjoy! :)**

Beans was making sure everything was perfect. Lights were on. Food looked as delicious as possible. Decorations were everywhere. Everyone who was Everyone was present. Music was working. The cake looked good. And finally, the most important thing. Rango didn't know a thing about the party!

Once she made sure everything was ready, she heaved a big sigh. "Ok everyone! Imma go get him, now! Now when I get back, I want all lights off and everyone quiet and everyone should have a spot to hide in! Then when we're almost here, everyone yell out surprise! Everyone got that!?"she yelled.

Everyone nodded, and some murmured a couple of "oks". She then heaved a big sigh to relax, then went to go look for Rango.

Everyone was busy murmuring to each other, about the event. Even Bella and Tom. The two were talking amongst themselves just like everyone else.

"When is Rango gonna be here? I'm hungry!"Tom whined.

"Just be patient! I'm sure he and Beans are almost here. Now all we have to do is just wait. Then when they come, we'll hide, then we'll eat!"Bella said.

He sighed. "I hope they come soon, before my stomach eats itself!" Bella just shook her head. Then after a while, he spoke again.

"So where's your 'Jake'? Ain't he supposed to be with you, or something?"he asked. Bella snapped her head towards him, and stared at him in surprise. Then she looked.

"Well birthday parties aren't really fitting for outlaws."she said.

"So?"

"So why should he be here. I mean he's an outlaw, so...why should he even be here in the first place?"she said.

"Maybe so he could be with you!"Tom said. Bella's head snapped towards him.

"Well I just... I mean...he... I mean..."she stuttered, until finally she sighed anf lowered her head in defeat. Then she heard Tom chuckle.

"Calm down Belle! I'm just messing with ya!"he laughed.

She sighed and lowered her head even more. Then she heard everyone shushing to each other. She looked around and people were starting to hide. She knew right away, what was happening.

"Come on! Let's hide! He's comin'!"Bella whispered to Tom. Then they both went to take their spots. They all heard footsteps coming closer and some voices.

"So Beans, what did ya want to show me?" Rango questioned. But instead of hearing an answer, the entire town jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled, "Happy Birthday Sheriff Rango!"

Rango jumped and made an unmanly scream, and hid behind beans. He peaked out from behind her, and saw there was no threat at all. Then he got out from behind her, and looked around.

"Well I'll be! What's all this for?"he questioned out loud.

"This is for you sheriff!" waffles said from the crowd.

"F-For me?" Rango said in disbelief.

"Yes you!" beans said. "Happy Birthday!"

Rango just stared at her then at everyone else. Then he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Why I can't believe it! My own town, throwing a birthday party just for me!" he sniffed.

"My beloved town! Man I love ya all, ya know that!"he said. Then when he looked at the town, his eyes spotted two familiar figures in the back.

"Bella! Tom! Yer here too!"

"Well of course we are!" Bella exclaimed."Why wouldn't we? It's the least we could do! I mean, you've welcomed us to this town and done so much for us, so why not thank you by helping beans throw a party for you!"

Rango tried his best to not burst out crying. "I really appreciate that!" he managed to say.

"Enough crying already Rango!"beans said. "Yer supposed to be smiling, not crying! Now let's all eat b'fore the food gets cold!"

And with that, the party began. Everyone got giant dishes, with huge amounts of food on them. Nobody seemed to care how much they got. It didn't matter if they got way too much, or if theygot plates that were way bigger than themselves. All that mattered to them, was that they got food. And so they did. When Tom came to get his share of food, he got some of everything. Not one food item was untouched by him. He got so much food, that his plate burly had enough space left over. Everyone else's plates were pretty much identical.

Not one single person, was sitting around without a full stomach. Everyone was sitting around with full bellies. Not one single person was the least bit hungry anymore. Even Tom was full! He was groaning out loud at how full his stomach was. Everyone else looked very similar.

Then they heard the music get louder, but it seemed to be in a slow tune.

Bufard turned the music louder and changed the song to a more slower beat, for something beans told him to fo.

Everyone's attention quickly to the center of the street, when they saw Beans trying to pull Rango on his feet so they could dance.

"Come on ya big lug! Let's dance!"she encouraged him.

"Uh.. Beans! Ya know I don't really da-" he sentence was cut short when she pulled him out of his seat and to the dance floor.

The song that was playing was a slow, mellow tune that was perfect for a couple dancing together. (its 'I will be there' by Odessa) Beans and Rango were in the center dancing slowly. Not caring if everybody was watching them. It was as if they were in there own universe.

_If you ever need someone to cry to_

_If you ever need someone to hold you_

_I will be there _

_Standing by your side_

_I will be there_

_Standing by your side_

Soon a couple of other people joined on the dance floor. Mainly couples who wanted to dance together to a nice tune. The mood of the entire party quickly changed from excitement, to romance.

Bella was sitting with Tom at a table. They were watching all he dancers at the dance floor. That is, until little Priscilla ran up to their table.

"Tom?"she said, looking at him.

"Can you dance with me please?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Oh please Tom!"she practically begged. "Uh...well..."he started to say but Bella interrupted him.

"Come on Tom! Dance with her!"

"But I don't know how to dance!"

"Yes you can! I've seen ya do it before! Now dance with Priscilla!"she then knocked him out of his seat and stumbled towards Priscilla. She grabbed him by the arm and took him to the dance floor. That's when they too started dancing.

Bella smiled as she saw Tom dancing with the little girl. She thought they looked kind of cute. Seeing them and the other couples dance made her think about a certain someone. She wondered where he was. After a while, she decided to get up and slither away.

Tom saw her get up and go, and was about to call her, but then he thought of something. _Probably went to go see her 'boyfriend'! _he thought. Then he sighed and shook his head.

Bella slithered away from the party and to the more darker parts of the streets. She looked around to try to find the person she was looking for, but couldn't find him. She went from one part of the street to the other, but there was still no sign of him. He had to be here somewhere. She just knew it. She looked around a bit more, but still couldn't find him. She then sighed in defeat, and looked back at the people who were still dancing. She stood there and just stared at them, until she heard a metallic rattle from behind her. She jumped in surprise, and looked behind her, only to see the person she was searching for.

"No matter how many times you do that, I will never get used to that sound." she commented.

He smirked at her then slithered towards her. He then rapped his coils around her then they both looked back at the dancers. She leaned her head against his chest, and nuzzled his scales.

"Ya know, I was looking for you for a little while." she said.

He looked down at her and raised a brow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just wondering where you were."she simply answered.

He smirked at her, "What? Did ya miss me or somethin'?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. Then after a moment she looked up at him. "What are ya doin' here anyway?"

He looked down at her, then looked straight ahead. "Believe it or not, I came 'cause of ya." he answered.

Her brows raised up in surprise. "M-me?! But why?"

Jake didn't respond. All he did was stare straight ahead. At that moment, she thought she saw a faint blush in his cheeks.

"You should know by now." he mumbled out.

She raised a brow at him, then smirked mischievously. "Should know what?"she said innocently. He gave her a flat look, then looked away.

"Oh come on! Please tell me?"she begged. "I promise I won't laugh!"

After a moment or two, he looked down at her. She was staring back at him with her big blue eyes. They seemed to shine like big blue diamonds, under the moonlight. He was entranced by them, and couldn't stop looking at them. They stared at each other for a while, before he leaned in and kissed her. They were both lost in the kiss, and were oblivious to everything that was happening around them, not even the gasps that came from the townspeople. Until they heard a heart stopping sound.

_SCREECH! _

They both quickly broke apart and looked up to the sky. They both gasped out loud when huge talons were coming straight towards them. But before those talons could reach them, Jake quickly carried Bella out of the way, just in time. They looked back and saw a hawk flying straight ahead.

Bella didn't know why, but there was something awfully familiar about that hawk. But she couldn't quite remember. She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the townspeople scream in terror, and frantically tried to find some place to hide. That was when the hawk came around and tried to swoop in again. Its target, was Bella.

**Ok that its for now. Again I apologize if this isn't enough. But the next chapter will continue where we left off. And I'm half way done with it. So next chqpter will be chapter 14.5 (just to let you guys know) Then we'll continue with chapter 15. Anyway that's it for now. Please review! The more you review, the more chapters I make! :)**


	15. A fight with a hawk

**Ok just as I promised, here's chapter 15. This chapter might be a little shorter than I wanted it to be, so I apologize for that. And I also apologize if you all expected more action and drama in this chapter, but didn't receive it. (Oh and I don't wanna spoil this for anyone, but I just thought I needed to tell you all. There WILL be a sequal to this story. And I've been thinking of writing two more stories as the sequal! But I'll have to finish this story first!) Anyway, here's chapter 15. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

The Hawk turned and tried to strike below. Its main target was Bella. It spread its talons wide to try and grab the female serpent, but it soon had to fly back up in the air. From down below on the ground, Jake was shooting at the hawk.

As women and children were trying to go inside a building for safety, the men such as Rango, Wounded Bird, and the rest of the posse got their guns, got some cover from a nearby building, and started shooting the bird as well. However, Beans insisted she should help as too, which was a major concern for Rango.

"Now Beans, this is an emergency! This is just too dangerous for women and children!"he said.

"Just because I'mma woman, doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun!"she persisted.

"But Beans, I need ya te make sure everyone's inside and out of danger! And ya know I can't do that AND fight the hawk at same time!"

She was about to object, until he interrupted her. "Please Beans, I need ya te do this fer me and the town! I'm contin' on ya!"

She sighed, then nodded and went inside, along with the rest of the women and children. Once she was inside a building, Rango heaved a sigh of relief, and started to shoot the hawk. Each time the hawk got close, Rango and the rest of the men would shoot it, and hope they hit their target. But each time it tried to dive, the posse would just waste more and more bullets.

Jake growled to himself. He couldn't get a good hit at the bird. Soon he got so frustrated, he shot randomly for a little while. Bella noticed this, and frowned. She wanted to know where this hawk came from. And it was pretty obvious it was after her. However, there was something about this hawk that seemed very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her rattle on it . She then had a strange feeling. She actually wanted to question the hawk herself! Since, she was its main target, why not go face to face with it, head on.

Then she had a crazy idea. A life threatening, stupid, crazy idea.

But first, she needed to get out of Jake's coils. Which was easier said than done.

She looked for a good opportune moment, when Jake wasn't looking and the hawk was at a safe distance away. When she finally found that moment, she bolted out of his coils.

Jake was more than surprised at her sudden movement, and when she started to slither towards the open street, a moment of panic and worry washed over him. "What the hell are ya doin'! Get the fuck back here woman!" she heard Jake yell at her.

But she payed him no heed, and slithered to the middle of the street. She saw the hawk circle around, and made a loud screech. Now it was step 2 of her crazy idea.

"Hey Bird Brain!" she yelled at the hawk. "Look over here!"

That immediately got his attention. Once, the bird spotted her, it headed straight her way. She got ready, and waited until the hawk came close. Jake saw that and his eyes opened wide, then he yelled at Bella to come back.

"Bella! Get back here ya crazy woman!"

She ignored him. And just as as the hawk came closer to her, Jake came out of the building, and raced towards Bella. The hawk opened his beak wide and prepared to grab Bella, who prepared to do something of her own. Jake knew he wouldn't make it in time, and yelled at her.

"BELLA!"

Just when the hawk was about to clamp his beak down on her, Bella quickly moved to the side and used a part of her coils, to wrap around the hawks neck, and threw him down to the ground. The hawk fell head first and rolled forward until it landed on its back. The impact caused sand and dirt to fly everywhere and made everyone cover their faces so no sand can get into their mouths and noses. There was so much sand, it looked like a sandstorm hit the entire town.

Soon everyone started coughing and waving the sand out of their faces. When the sand finally cleared way, people looked around to see a shocking sight. The hawk layed still, with belly facing up. Near the head, was Bella, who was breathing kind of heavily.

Bella then grinned triumphantly. Her plan worked! She then slithered towards the hawk's head, and slithered to the side of it. Before she could do anything else, she heard a familiar voice from right behind her.

"Belle! Are ya alright!"

Bella turned around and saw a very worried and slightly angry Jake. She nodded to him.

"I'm fine! Really!"she called to him. He immediately slithered towards her.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' woman! Ya could've been killed by that damn hawk!" he exclaimed.

"I know! I know! Ya don't have ta remind me! I just...wanted to try something." she said, looking back at the hawk. He raised a brow at her. "Try what?"

She continued to look at the hawk, and spoke. "I don't know why, but this hawk seems very familiar."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatdya mean 'familiar?'"

"I mean like, I've seen this hawk before. But I...I just can't remember." she explained. "I know I've met him before, but..."she trailed off, shaking her head. He looked at her for a while. "So ya didn't kill the hawk." he said, a bit disappointed.

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to have a little talk with this big fellow, before I end his life." He raosed a brow at her. "Talk?"

She looked at him. "Well, I'm pretty sure you all noticed who this hawk was after." His faced immediately darkened when she said that, and tightened a part of his coils around her.

"I wanna know _why_ it was after me Jake. And its hard to interrogate someone when they're up in the air and your stuck on the ground."she said with a little pout. But she soon started smiling when she saw him roll his eyes.

"So what now?"he asked.

"Now, all I need to do is wait 'till this big guy wakes up, then I'll interrogate 'em!" she said. He raised a brow at her. "That's it?" She tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"That's yer plan?!" he asked. "Uh...yeah!"she said.

He sighed and ahook his head. "Well then tell me, how are ya gonna interrogate 'im when he wakes up?"he asked. She opened her mouh to answer, then quickly shut it when she realized she didn't have an answer.

He saw that, and sighed. "Ya don't know, do ya?"She lowered her head, in shame.

"No."

Meanwhile, the hawk, slowly opened its eyes. His vision was a little foggy, but it was quickly going away. His vision cleared, to reveal a Bella with her back turned to it. Once it realized who she was, he quickly snapped out of his dazed state, and narrowed his eyes on her, and made a loud hearing the loud sound, Bella spun around and saw the hawk, trying to grab her with his beak. But before he could reach her, Jake immediately pulled her out of the way before it could get her. The hawk rolled over until it was right side up, and made and attempt to grab Bella.

However, Bella spun around and slapped it across the face with her tail, causing it to stumble backwards a bit. But it just quickly shook his head and lunged at Bella. He grabbed her by the tail, literally ripping her out of Jake's coils, and lifted her up in the air. She screamed the entire way, unable to free herself from the Hawk's beak. The hawk then flapped its wings, and started flying up in the air, with Bella still in its beak.

"BELLA!" Jake yelled from bellow. He desperately started shooting the hawk, trying to make it go back down. Soon he was followed by the ret of the town, who also started shooting the hawk. But so far, none had made a direct hit, and the hawk kept on rising higher and higher into the air.

Bella tried with all her might to free herself from the hawk, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she pulled and tugged, she couldn't break free. So she had no choice but to use her last line of defense. She then turned to the hawk, and sank her fangs in its neck, injecting her deadly venom in its system. The hawk screeched in pain, and dropped Bella.

Bella tried with all her might to slow down her fall, but she couldn't. She then landed on top of the clock tower. But she soon found herself slipping off the giant building. A moment of panic washed over her. "No! No!" Then she finally slipped.

"NO!"

She closed her eyes shut, and braced for the hard impact. But instead of falling on hard ground, she fell on something soft and cushiony. She opened her eyes and found herself on top and rapped around Jake's coils. She sighed in relief.

"Nice catch!" she commented while smiling gratefully. But before he could say anything, they both snapped their heads up to see heading straight towards them. He carried her out of the way, just in time before the hawk crashed landed onto the ground. Once again, sand and dirt exploded everywhere due to the impact. People were coughing and waving all the dust out of their faces. When the dust soon cleared up, they saw a familiar shocking scene.

The hawk was once again, layed on the floor, except it was sprawled out on its stomach. It was breathing heavily and was twitching quite a bit, due to the venom that was spreading through its body. It also made a few croaking sounds every now and then, due to all the pain that it felt. It cracked its eyes open just a bit, and closed them. He then opened them again, but his vision was blurry. When it finally cleared, he saw a long silhouette standing right in front of him.

Bella kept her eyes firmly locked on the Hawk's eyes. Her expression was firm and serious as she looked down at the bird. Her eyes showed no mercy at all.

"Well, now that your finally grounded," she started to say. "There are these questions that I've been meaning to ask you before you die," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you? Why are you here? And who sent you?" Her voice was strong and serious, with a tone that would scare many.

The hawk looked up at her with tired and exhausted eyes. Then he looked down at the ground, knowing he had no other choice. "He sent me."

Bella's ears perked up when she heard him answer. "Who sent you?! In fact, who are you?!" she exclaimed.

"My name is Silas." he answered.

Bella thought for a moment, and gasped out loud when she finally remembered who he was. Then she started shaking. "Your... Silas?" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Jake noticed her sudden change of mood and immediately got concerned. "Belle what's wrong?" She didn't respond and just stared at the bird. Memories flashed through her mind. She remembered all the battles her father made her fought in. She would remember that he would make her fight with hawks and even make them try to kill her. She remembered this one battle where she nearly killed a certain hawk. But managed to not do so. Silas was that certain hawk.

"But how are you here?! How did you find me?! Did..." she trailed off. "Did he..."

Silas looked up at her with sorry eyes then nodded. "Your father sent me. He sent me to bring you to him."

Bella's heart immediately stopped when she heard his response. "What?"

"In fact, he's here already," he turned his head and looked behind him. Bella followed his gaze, and was horrified at what she saw.

There in the distance was Dalanar, and what seemed to be an army right behind him, all armed to the teeth. There was also some who carried chains, that seemed too familiar to Bella, and brought back more horrible memories. When Bella saw her father, he was grinning evilly at her, which made her face grow pale.

"Hello Bella!"

**Well, this was chapter 15. I'm SO, SO, SO, SO sorry by the way, that this chapter took forever! :( I was SUPER busy with 2 projects that were due the exact same day and I hadn't even started on them yet, so I just had to finish them. (sigh) But as soon as I was done, I quickly worked on this chapter. Again, sorry if this wasn't as good as you thought it would be. And I'll try to finish the next chapter soon, just be patient with me ok. (And just to remind you all, there WILL be a sequel to this, I just need to finish this story first.) Anyway, please review! I really appreciate them, and I don't care if you just wanna say you liked this or not. Please Review! :)**


End file.
